Au Revoir
by HeiMao3
Summary: El pasado de un dragón puede estar relacionado con Eret. Quizá se conocían desde antes. [...] Los dragones no olvidan, son fieles y hasta pueden encariñarse contigo. [DISCLAIMER: How to train your dragon le pertenece a Dreamworks y/o Cressida Cowell]
1. Chapter 1

Hellow :3 Como verán estoy de vacaciones y la musa inspiración se queda conmigo por un tiempo xd. En fin, este es otro fic de esos de idea-que-tengo-que-escribir.

Aprovecho y explico el porqué del título. _Au revoir_ traducido del francés significa _hasta luego_ o simplemente _ adiós, _pero según me explicaron es un poco mas... profundo que eso. Significa más un _nos volveremos a ver _o _hasta que nos volvamos a ver._ Pienso que es un significado bonito y que en cierto modo le pega.

Se trata de mi versión de los hechos y están invitados a comentar. Será un fic que tenga varios capítulos.

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**1\. Cazador**

Eret siempre fue un chico curioso, seguro de sí mismo, que nunca dudaba en mostrar su valía y que a veces se pasaba de fanfarrón. Nunca dejó que alguien le pasara por encima. En su adolescencia fue la envidia de muchos chicos y el sueño de muchas chicas.

No fue así cuando tuvo que empezar a trabajar con su padre para ganarse el sustento de su familia. Tuvo que dejar varios corazones rotos en tierra cuando con tan solo dieciocho años empezó a navegar con su padre a investigar islas desconocidas para un único objetivo: cazar dragones.

En sus primeros viajes, no hacía más que mirar cómo su padre y sus hombres los atrapaban con redes, los inmovilizaban y los subían al barco para llevarlos a una isla a varias millas de la suya natal, para venderlos. Su padre, del que había heredado su nombre, quería enseñarle el oficio. No podía decir "familiar" porque no lo era, pero esa iba a ser su única opción de sobrevivir en un futuro no muy lejano.

Pasado medio año, empezó a formar parte de las emboscadas que les tendían a los dragones, pero siguió sin ver la cara de su comprador habitual. Muchos decían que era tan aterrador que ni los dragones osaban mirarle a la cara. Solo sabían su nombre, Drago Bludvist, quien con solo mencionarlo ya causaba pavor entre sus tripulantes.

Unos días después de la venta, volvían a su isla para reencontrarse con la familia y darles lo que habían conseguido en beneficio. Se quedaban en tierra apenas unas semanas, para después volver a salir a alta mar y buscar otra isla que atacar.

Tras cuatro días de navegar por el mar, encontraron una isla en la que abundaban los dragones conocidos como Deadly Nadder y Hideous Zippleback. No eran precisamente los favoritos de Drago, él los prefería grandes y fuertes no pequeños y ágiles, pero cualquier dragón valía con tal de sacar algo de dinero. Atracaron en la costa y se dividieron para cubrir distintas zonas de la isla. Estarían allí una semana en la que cada uno tenía que regresar con un dragón, si no lo hacían los darían por muertos. Eret siempre solía ir acompañando a alguien que tuviera más experiencia, pero por alguna extraña razón esta vez le habían dejado solo.

–Que los dioses estén contigo – se despidió su padre

–Igualmente padre – asintió

Llevaba consigo un hacha, su fiel espada, unas redes y algún pescado de cebo. No podía negar que tenía miedo. Era la primera vez que le encomendaban una misión a él solo. Caminaba sigiloso de sus movimientos. Los dragones habían demostrado ser una bestias protectoras con lo suyo, fieras al extremo si se entrometían en sus asuntos.

Eret se adentró más en ese denso bosque, que denotaba que ningún humano había colonizado. De entre unos matorrales empezó a escuchar sonidos raros, como una especie de rugidos. _Un dragón._ Se alistó para lo que podría ser una larga lucha por su vida. Hacha en mano, se acercó al matorral. Gritó para alertar a la bestia de que saliera de su escondite y enfrentara a su destino.

Cortó varias hojas del matorral, haciendo que el dragón quedara visible y ahí estaba. Era un Nadder, un Nadder pequeño, joven.

El pequeño dragón le miraba curioso con esos grandes ojos. Era azul celeste como el cielo claro, adornado con pequeños detalles en ámbar. Las espinas de su cola apenas habían empezado a crecer y el cuerno de su hocico era pequeño. Simplemente inofensivo.

–¡Agh! Estúpido Nadder, no me sirves – protestó – Necesito uno más grande

El pequeño Nadder giraba su cabeza intentando comprender qué le pasaba a aquel humano. Emitió un pequeño rugido, llamando así la atención de Eret. Este volteó a verle.

–¿Y a ti qué te pasa? Vete a cazar algún bicho o algo – siguió caminando por la ruta que había abandonado al pensar que ya había encontrado a su dragón.

El dragón no le hizo ni el más mínimo caso. Con pasos algo torpes le siguió el paso. Rugía demandando la atención del pelinegro, pero Eret le estaba ignorando deliberadamente. ¿Qué hacía ese dragón en miniatura siguiéndole? Así no habría manera de atacar por sorpresa a un dragón de verdad. Tenía que deshacerse de él rápido.

Quizá podría dejarlo atado a un árbol, pero le parecía algo cruel. Mejor era distraerlo con otra cosa que no fuera él. Iba tan concentrado que tropezó con una piedra y cayó al suelo, justo en frente de un pequeño palo. Eso le dio una idea. Se levantó y agarró el palo.

–Eh, dragoncito – lo llamó

El Nadder lo miraba extrañado. Eret movía el palo delante de él hasta captar la completa atención del dragón. ¿Qué pretendía con aquel palo? Solo podía ser una cosa: jugar.

–Ahora... ¡busca! – lanzó el palo y el Nadder corrió tras él.

Eret ya había perdido de vista aquel bicho tan molesto. Ahora podría trabajar en paz. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa de volver a encontrarse con el mismo dragón, metros más adelante. El Nadder dejó el palo a sus pies y lo observó queriendo que lo volviera a lanzar. Él así lo hizo. Lo volvió a lanzar con más fuerza que antes, con la esperanza de no volver a verlo.

El chico corrió entre los frondosos árboles. Tenía que encontrar un dragón pronto para volver a la base y salir de esa isla antes de una semana, si no se quedaría allí hasta que otra expedición lo rescatara.

Caminó durante horas. Ya estaba cansado y tenía hambre. Buscaría un sitio donde descansar y que estuviera libre de dragones. Cuando lo encontró, buscó ramas para ocultar su escondrijo y prendió una fogata. Sacó uno de los pescados que usaría de cebo y lo acercó al fuego para poder llevarse algo a la boca. Terminó de comer y cayó rendido a dormir.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Actualizaré seguido y cuando lo termine empezaré a subir el long-fic que me han estado pidiendo. Si alguien ha visto mi perfil, ya sabe cómo se llama :)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo :3 Aquí está el segundo capítulo de este fic. Espero que les guste. Contesto a los reviews abajo.

Disfruten C:

* * *

**2\. Estrechando lazos**

A la mañana siguiente, el sol ya empezaba a soltar sus primeros rayos sobre aquella isla. Eret se encogió sobre sí mismo, no quería despertarse. Unos ruidos le alertaron de que no estaba solo. Ahora sí que no quería ni abrir los ojos.

Sintió una respiración cerca de su torso. _Un dragón_. ¿Acaso este era su fin? ¿Tan poco duraría como cazador de dragones? Apenas llevaba un día con un puesto en el equipo de su padre y ya iba a morir. ¿Por un dragón? No.

Suerte la suya que durmió con su hacha al lado. Rodó sobre sí mismo y levantó el arma para enfrentar al dragón.

–¡Hoy no es tu día dragón! ¡Te voy a llevar al barco! – gritaba.

El dragón le rugió, pero no era un rugido de dragón adulto. Era el mismo Nadder del día anterior. Con el palo que le mandó buscar.

–¡Agh! ¿Tú otra vez?

El dragón le rugió, contento de haberlo encontrado.

–Escucha bien dragón, no puedes venir conmigo. ¿Entiendes?

El Nadder agarró el palo con su pico y se lo acercó a sus pies.

–Bueno, veo que no lo entiendes. Quédate aquí. – dijo Eret, empezando a alejarse de él, dejando al dragón un tanto confundido.

¿Qué haría con un dragón "tamaño infantil" persiguiéndole? Seguramente otros dragones lo verían y le atacarían por ser peligroso para la cría. Aunque pensándolo bien, atraería a los dragones y podría cazar alguno. No era tan mala idea.

–Cambio de planes dragón, te vienes conmigo.

Eret empezó a caminar con el pequeño Nadder detrás. Primero buscaría la costa para pescar algunos peces y reponer el que ya se había comido. Cargó a su cesta los que había conseguido y siguió andando con su nueva mascota.

Al parecer su táctica de atraer dragones con uno más pequeño no funcionaría. La tarde ya caía y ningún dragón se había asomado.

–Otro día sin nada – protestó en alto

El dragón volteó su cabeza para mirarle incomprensivo. Eret solo siguió caminando en busca de un nuevo sitio en el que poder prender una fogata, comer y descansar. Encontró una pequeña cueva en la que dejó sus armas. Salió a buscar ramas con las que prender fuego.

El chico volvió a la cueva con varias ramas y alguna piedra, las colocó en el suelo y se dispuso a frotar dos piedras para que encendieran el ansiado fuego. El dragón vio las chispas que salían con aquel gesto y sin pensarlo, abrió sus fauces expulsando unas simples chispas que encendieron las ramas.

–Muy bien – felicitó Eret a su nuevo compañero

El Nadder rugió y se acomodó a su lado. Él empezó a cocer un pescado al fuego bajo la atenta mirada de la bestia en miniatura.

–Supongo que tendrás hambre – sacó un pescado de su cesta y se lo dio. El dragón aceptó y se lo comió.

Estuvieron en silencio. De fondo solo se oían los rugidos lejanos de los que serían grandes dragones. Eret terminó de comer y miró al Nadder. Ahora que lo tenía cerca podía ver más detalladamente sus escamas, sus grandes ojos que miraban todo con curiosidad y las espinas de la cola, que seguían sin salir.

–¿Sabes? Me caes bien, pareces un buen… dragón – era bastante obvio que no le contestaría – te voy a llamar… Sky, porque eres azul como el cielo

Eret le acarició la cabeza, sintiendo el tacto un tanto rugoso, pero no tanto en comparación con dragones mayores. El Nadder, ahora nombrado Sky, le rugió en aprobación.

El cielo dejó de estar claro. La noche se hacía paso sobre la isla. El segundo día había pasado y todavía no podía volver al barco. El muchacho bostezó. Mañana tendría otra oportunidad de conseguir uno.

–Bueno Sky, es hora de dormir.

Eret colocó el hacha cerca y se tumbó. Sky le siguió y se acomodó a su lado. Ambos cayeron dormidos, alumbrados por la escasa luz que la fogata desprendía.

El sol volvía a gobernar en el cielo, dando paso a un nuevo día. Parecía tranquilo, no obstante unos rugidos decían lo contrario. Sky rugía para despertar a su compañero humano. Aquellos rugidos tan toscos solo significaban que uno de los dragones más grandes de la isla estaba en busca de alimento y ellos estaban en peligro.

–¡Agh! Si lo sé, te hubiera dejado atado a un árbol – protestó Eret al ser despertado

El Nadder siguió rugiendo, alertando del peligro.

–Ey, espera – calló al dragón – ¿qué es ese ruido?

Eret agudizó más el oído y supo que era un dragón grande, demasiado. No estaba tan lejos, podía ir a por él. Era su oportunidad.

Empezó a caminar en dirección al ruido, con Sky en la retaguardia. Por una extraña razón que ignoraba, el pequeño dragón estaba asustado.

–¿Qué te pasa Sky? ¿Tienes miedo?

Y como si el pequeño Nadder entendiera lo que Eret dijo, rugió. Él se sorprendió por la respuesta. En verdad no se esperaba que los dragones tuvieran miedo de otros dragones. _"Una lección aprendida"_, pensó.

Los rugidos ya sonaban más cerca de su posición.

–Sky, quédate aquí – el dragón le miró suplicante que no se fuera – volveré, te lo prometo.

Eret continuó acercándose más al dragón. Preparó las redes y con hacha en mano, estaba listo detrás de un matorral. Todavía no había visto al dragón. ¿Qué podía ser? ¿Un Deadly Nadder adulto? ¿Un Hideous Zippleback? En cualquier caso, iba a cazarlo.

Salió de detrás del matorral, con su grito de guerra llamando así la atención del dragón. No era ninguno de los que pensó posibles. Era uno mucho más grande y poco común en esa isla por lo que había contado su padre.

Era un Stormcutter, un dragón de la clase de los _Sharp_. Bastante grande y de los favoritos de Drago. Seguramente ganarían buen dinero con esa bestia. No era momento de echarse atrás.

–¡Aquí me tienes dragón! ¡Ven a por mí!

Una de las cosas que Eret había aprendido, era torear al dragón hasta que se quedara sin fuego. Nadie comprendía por qué, pero después de un número de disparos aquellas bestias ya no podían expulsar fuego. Variaba según la especie, pero en mal momento olvidó cuál era el límite de disparos de un Stormcutter.

El dragón disparó y con una voltereta, el muchacho se escondió detrás de un árbol. Volvió a enfrentarlo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Ya iban dos disparos. Esperaba que fuera de los dragones con pocos disparos, porque con esa estrategia no iba a aguantar mucho más.

* * *

Espero que les esté gustando. Como ven, actualizaré rápido. Quiero empezar pronto el próximo fic :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** entonces te late bien (?) Meh, gracias por comentar :) Ese actualiza pronto me suena a amenaza xd Nah, mentira jajajaja

**YesyHaddock:** Eret me parece tal y como lo he descrito. No sé. Pero como es un personaje nuevo... todavía no sé nada. Me alegro que te gustase. Gracias por comentar :3

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, acá les traigo otro capítulo :3 A decir verdad, tengo alguno más escrito, pero por ahora iré seguido. Aunque en el finde dudo poder actualizar. Yo avisaré.

_N/A: En el capítulo anterior se hace mención al Cloud Jumper, como especie de Stormcutter, lo cual está mal. Cloud Jumper es el nombre del dragón de Valka. El Stormcutter es la espedie y pertenece al género de "Sharp". Lo he cambiado en el anterior capítulo y lo he modificado en este. Mil disculpas._

Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**3\. ¿Adiós?**

No muy lejos de allí, el padre del chico, había oído los rugidos de un dragón que no eran ni de un Nadder ni de un Zippleback, sino de otro mucho más grande. Aquel hombre que estuviera luchando con él, necesitaría ayuda.

Corrió en la dirección de los rugidos y cuando saltó de entre los matorrales para ayudar a su secuaz, se dio cuenta de que no era otro que su hijo. Lanzó una especie de boleadoras que se enredaron en las patas de la bestia.

–¡Eret! – vio cómo una llamarada casi lo alcanzaba

El dragón al ver otro oponente disparó en su dirección, encarando al progenitor del chico.

–¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?

–¿Cuántos disparos lleva? – preguntó a voces cubriéndose con el escudo que traía consigo de otra llamarada

Además de atacarles con fuego, les atacaba con sus garras. No podían defenderse en una lucha a muerte, pues Drago no admitía dragones convalecientes. Otro disparo les hizo esconderse.

–¡Seis!

–¡Solo le quedan dos disparos! ¡Ten cuidado, hijo!

Eret aprovechó que su padre tenía la atención del dragón para lanzarle una red por encima de las alas justo cuando lanzaba la séptima llamarada. La bestia sintió aquello y volteó a encarar al joven, haciendo que su cola golpease al padre.

–¡Papá! – desvió la vista para ver cómo su padre aterrizaba a pocos metros detrás de su agresor

El dragón miró a Eret, dispuesto a atacarle por invadir sus dominios. Abrió sus fauces, preparándose para disparar al chico.

–¡Eret! ¡Al suelo! – volvió en sí y saltó a un costado, evitando el último disparo.

Aquello había estado cerca. Ahora sin llamaradas que lanzar, el dragón intentó quitarse la molesta red de encima, así podría escapar volando. Pero no pudo, porque el hombre mayor saltó sobre él y lo estampó contra el suelo.

–¡Rápido hijo! Tenemos que inmovilizarlo – ordenó su padre

Eret se movió y ajustó la red para que la bestia no se moviera. Su padre consiguió hacer los amarres suficientes para que ya no abriera la boca y que no moviera las alas. Ya tenían un dragón que vender.

–Muy bien, hijo. No está mal para tu primer dragón – le felicitó

–Gracias papá

Ambos se las ingeniaron para llevar el dragón al barco. Ya habían dos Hideous Zipplebacks y un Deadly Nadder. Eso hizo que Eret recordara a su pequeño dragón, _Sky_. Alejó esos pensamientos. Nadie se podía encariñar con una bestia de esas, aunque de uno pequeño se tratara. Iba contra natura estrechar lazos con el enemigo y en este caso, los dragones eran el enemigo.

En el barco, celebraron la captura. Con el Stormcutter, el viaje ya había merecido la pena. Todos felicitaron a Eret por haber encontrado semejante dragón en esa isla.

Cayó la noche y todos se retiraron a sus recámaras para descansar. Ya quedaba menos tiempo para marchar hacia la isla de Drago y venderle aquellas bestias salvajes.

Un nuevo amanecer dio lugar al cuarto día de estancia en la isla. El barco ya estaba cargado de dragones y solo faltaban dos hombres por volver. Si llegaban pronto, se irían antes de lo previsto.

Y así fue que pasó la tarde de ese mismo día y uno de los hombres faltantes apareció con un Nadder, que aun siendo de gran tamaño, no dejaba de ser uno joven. Mejor para Drago tener uno joven, que uno viejo.

Ver a aquel Nadder de tonos lilas, hizo que Eret recordara otro dragón muy parecido. Un dragón más joven que el que había capturado su compañero. Uno de escamas azul celeste con toques en ámbar. ¡Se había olvidado de Sky! Fuera de que era un dragón, había hecho una promesa y las promesas no se rompían, o eso le había enseñado su madre de pequeño. Tenía que volver y… despedirse.

Eret se encaminó a la costa a hablar con su padre e intentar convencerle de hacer un último recorrido por la isla y así atrapar algún otro dragón.

–Padre… – le saludó

–Oh, hijo ¿no deberías estar descansando ya?

–Ya… es que no podía dormir…

–Qué bueno que estés aquí, al menos te podré dar esto

El padre de Eret le mostró una piedra pequeña, plana y plateada que tenía grabado a cuchillo el rostro de un dragón, de un Stormcutter.

–Toma hijo, así recordarás tu primer dragón.

–Gracias – Eret lo recibió agradecido. Su padre no era de aquellas personas que tenían detalles para con nadie.

–Te lo has ganado.

Un silencio incómodo se formó entre ellos.

–Eh…padre… me estaba preguntando si… ¿no sería mejor aprovechar y salir a por otro dragón?

–No es mala idea – sopesó el mayor – pero Magnus debe de estar al caer y entonces ya nos iremos

–Pero… – intentó hablar Eret

–Además – le cortó – tú ya has cumplido.

–Pero un dragón más nos daría más dinero y…

–He dicho que no. Tú ya has cumplido y no voy a arriesgar tu vida solo por un puñado de monedas.

Aquello le dejó sin opciones a replicar. Mañana volvería a intentarlo.

Por la noche apenas pudo dormir y la mirada seria y cansada de su padre, reprimió todo deseo de convencerle para hacer otra incursión en la isla. Más opacado quedaron sus deseos cuando en las horas centrales del día, apareció Magnus con un Hideous Zippleback.

–¡Hora de irnos! – anunció su padre.

Embarcaron y dejaron atrás aquella misteriosa isla. Padre e hijo apenas se hablaban por miedo a discutir. Aunque ya avanzado el viaje, su padre se acercó a hablar con él.

–Eret – lo llamó

–Sí, padre

–Creo que la noche anterior me pasé contigo. Entiendo que quisieras ir a por otro dragón porque nuestra economía no es de todo buena.

–Claro – el chico no podía decirle su verdadero motivo – siento haberte hecho enfadar

–No es nada

Otra vez, silencio incómodo. Pero el mayor volvió a hablar.

–Volveremos a esta isla.

Aquello hizo que algo se encendiera en la mente de Eret. Volvería, como había prometido. Aunque quizá el dragón ya le habría olvidado. Pero no rompería la promesa y seguiría teniendo su honor.

–¿Y eso por qué?

–He visto muchos dragones jóvenes, que dentro de unos meses tendrán el tamaño adecuado para llevárselos a Drago

Eso le hizo pensar en que si volvían a la isla, Sky podría ser cazado. Ya pensaría en algo para entonces. Pero una cosa tenía clara, él no iba a cazar Nadders.

* * *

Y bueno, acabaré por decir que... bueno, nada. Iba a decir algo sobre el mundial y que ha ganado Chile hace un rato y tal y cual, pero la verdad que me trae sin cuidado. Ts. No estoy en contra del fútbol, solo que me enerva la idolatría que le hacen. Ts. La verdad es que solo veo la parte de los himnos. No sé, me traen recuerdos.

Contesto a os reviews :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Ah, no. Tranqui c: Espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo. El bebé Nadder hará su aparición especial en el próximo capítulo :3

**YesyHaddock**: La intriga es lo que hace xd. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo.

Sin más que decir, hasta mañana con otro capítulo :)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	4. Chapter 4

Hola holis de nuevos :) Primero que todo diré: ¡Qué envidia me da que en Latinoamérica hoy se estrene (o mañana) la película! *cara triste* En fin, disfruten mucho :)

Segundo, sé que este capítulo es corto, pero... bue, es lo que hay. No sé si pueda actualizar mañana. No creo que nada me lo impida, pero uno nunca sabe xd.

Espero que les guste.

* * *

**4\. Abandonada**

¿Qué había pasado con ese humano? ¿Acaso no había dicho que volvería? El tiempo pasaba y él no daba signos de vida. ¿La habría dejado? No, eso no podía ser posible ¿o sí?

Para los dragones, el concepto de promesa era un tema muy importante, al igual que el concepto de fidelidad y honor. Aquel humano tan arrogante se había ido sin más y había faltado a su honor. Rompiendo su promesa ¿Por qué?

Sky, como así la había llamado él, salió de su escondrijo y caminó por sus alrededores en busca de alguna pista que diera con su paradero. Los rugidos de aquel dragón tan grande ya no se oían, ya no había por qué tener miedo. Pero tampoco oía algo que delatara a aquel humano ¿y si el dragón se ha llevado a su humano? O peor, ¿Y si lo había matado?

Siguió caminando hacia la costa donde había estado con aquel chico el día anterior. Encontró un trozo de tela que se había enganchado en una roca mientras pescaba. Lo olfateó y lo dejó en la arena, recordando que aquel humano la había tratado como si de un dragón macho se tratara y no, ella era una hembra.

La joven Nadder avanzó hasta llegar al tumulto de ramas donde había descansado el primer día el chico. Había llegado allí con el uso de su olfato. En ese pequeño espacio de tierra yacían las cenizas de lo que fue una fogata pequeña. El olor a madera quemada se mezclaba con su olor de humano. Allí estaba el palo que le mandó buscar y que ella obedientemente había encontrado y se lo había llevado. Caía la noche y se recostó entre esas ramas que le escondieron. Su esencia era fuerte y ella se sentía segura.

Ya de mañana, oyó un sonido familiar. Inconfundiblemente era un humano, tal vez el suyo. El que prometió volver, pero no. Fue una gran desilusión ver que era otro, grande y bigotudo, que cargaba consigo un Hideous Zippleback.

Sky era una dragona inocente. Pensaba que se los llevaban para jugar a otros sitios mejores en los que los árboles no estorbaran tanto y donde la comida nunca les faltase. Así como aquel chico jugó con ella y la alimentó, pero se fue con otro. Con el más grande. No, ella también quería que se la llevaran con ellos. Ella también quería jugar y que la cuidaran.

Siguió los pasos de aquel hombre y llegó a la costa. Había un barco donde habían más dragones atados con redes. Aquello no parecía tan divertido, pero quería ir con su humano.

–¡Hora de irnos! – escuchó gritar a un hombre que tenía cierto parecido al que estaba buscando.

De la nada salieron más personas y subieron a la embarcación. Se quedó bloqueada, no podía moverse. Aquellos dragones rugían queriendo escapar y volver a ser libres. No todo debía ser como ella pensaba, al fin y al cabo, era la primera vez que salía lejos del nido.

Pudo ver cómo el barco se iba. Aquel humano se había marchado y ni siquiera se había despedido.

Entonces aprendió algo importante: los humanos no son fieles, ni tienen honra. Para ellos lo dicho de palabra en una promesa no significaba nada.

Durante un tiempo se dedicó a volver a la costa, intentando convencerse de que su hipótesis era errónea. Pero ningún barco paraba allí. Tampoco se permitió volar a otras islas o abandonar e nido, como lo hacían algunos de sus compañeros de generación. Algún día volvería ¿o no?

Pasaron días, semanas y meses. Nadie iba a volver a por ella.

Definitivamente él no iba a volver y ella no iba a esperarlo tampoco.

* * *

Fue un poquito complicado hacer algo en tercera persona que pareciera de un dragón. Raro, ¿no? Meh. Contesto :)

**YesyHaddock**: Dicen que la apertura fue malísima. La verdad que no tengo ni idea porque no la vi. Bue, espero que este te guste :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Oh, lindas palabras :3 "La Nadder" ha hecho su aparición estelar xd. Creo que tendrá otra. Espero que te guste :3

Y bue, siempre se me olvida agradecer a aquellas personas que dan "Favoritos" y "Follow" a mis fics, por eso gracias. Se agradece mucho saber que te leen.

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	5. Chapter 5

Bueno, aquí les tengo otro capítulo :) Espero que les guste. Aviso que en el fin de semana no podré publicar. Lo siento :(

Disfruten de la lectura :3

* * *

**5\. Volver**

Otra vez en la misma isla plagada de Nadders y Zipplebacks. Otra vez la misma técnica de separarse durante una semana y volver con un dragón consigo. Lo único que era diferente, era la cantidad de hombres que habían ido, pues en el último viaje tuvieron dos bajas. Tenían que conseguir buenos dragones si querían quedar bien ante Drago. Últimamente estaba bastante serio con el tema de la cantidad y si querían cobrar bien, los cinco tripulantes tendrían que llevarle los mejores dragones de la isla.

Ya en el cuarto día de estancia allí, Eret acechaba a un Hideous Zippleback que merodeaba por sus alrededores.

–Hoy no es tu día dragón – susurró antes de salir a la vista y enfrentarlo.

Fue presa fácil, no ofreció mucha resistencia. Lo llevó al barco y allí esperó al resto de la tripulación faltante.

El último día de plazo llegó el hombre que faltaba. Con un Nadder que extrañamente se le hizo familiar. Escamas azul claro y otras en dorado.

–Sky – susurró Eret

Seis meses habían bastado para que creciera considerablemente. Las espinas de su cola y el cuerno de su hocico ya estaban desarrollados como si de un Nadder adulto se tratara.

–¡Vámonos! – anunció el padre de Eret – ¡Ya vamos con retraso, tenemos que recuperar tiempo!

Rápidamente recogieron todo, pero Eret seguía consternado por la idea de entregar a aquel dragón. Aunque seguramente no se acordara de él porque los dragones eran animales y olvidaban ¿o no?

Lo cierto es que el Nadder no había dejado de mirarle cuando subieron al barco. Aquello sí que era raro. Llegó un momento en el que Sky se aburrió de mirarle y no conseguir nada, así que se dio la vuelta y se enroscó sobre sí misma para dormir y esperar lo que le deparasen aquellos humanos.

Eret se dio cuenta de que el dragón había perdido todo interés en él. Parecía dormido, así que decidió acercarse y asegurarse de si era Sky o si era otro dragón. Esperaba que fuera otro Nadder, que el suyo hubiera corrido mejor suerte y se hubiera ido a otra isla mucho más lejos de esa, pero no. Los colores de sus escamas lo delataban. Era Sky.

¿Qué haría ahora? Recordaba perfectamente los pocos momentos que había compartido con el Nadder. El juego del palo, la pesca, esa noche en la que encendió la hoguera. No creía que ese pequeño Nadder ya hubiera crecido tanto. Ahora era una presa que sería vendida y eslavizada. Se sentía culpable que Sky perdiera toda su libertad por culpa de otra raza bien distinta. Tenía que hacer algo antes de llegar a la isla de Drago y que ya no hubiera vuelta atrás.

Pensó en las opciones que tenía para liberarlo. Cambiaría el turno de vigía a Magnus, para que en la noche cuando todos durmieran, poder soltar a Sky. Tenía que parecer un accidente el que se hubiera soltado. En su mente todo sonaba bien, pero a la hora de ponerlo en acción, a lo mejor quedaba algún cabo suelto.

_"__Allá voy"_, pensó.

–Eh, Magnus – llamó a su compañero – te ves cansado, será mejor que te vayas a descansar

–¿Eh? Oh, sí. Sería buena idea pero…

–Ve, yo te cubro. Yo me quedo a vigilar

–Oh, gracias Eret

El hombre se retiró a la bodega del barco. Eret esperó pacientemente a que solo se escuchara la brisa del mar y el choque del mar con el barco. Cuando por fin sus oídos se acostumbraron al silencio, empezó a moverse.

Tuvo que pasar entre varios dragones, que aunque estuvieran atados y eran en cierto modo inofensivos, imponían con aquellas garras y aquellas púas afiladas. Caminó a trompicones entre las redes hasta llegar a la que le interesaba. Sky dormía. Eret empezó a hacer ruidos pequeños para que despertara. Ninguno hacía efecto. Probaría el contacto a riesgo de acabar herido por alguna de sus espinas.

–Sky – susurró el chico.

Metió la mano entre los huecos de la red hasta llegar a tocar sus escamas. El tacto era áspero, pero el simple contacto bastó para que el Nadder abriera los ojos y que las púas de su cola se irguieran.

–Tranquilo, solo soy yo – habló esperando que le entendiera – ¿te acuerdas de mi?

Inesperadamente las púas de su cola se contrajeron. Claro que recordaba a ese humano. Le guardaba algo de rencor por haberla abandonado, pero fuera de eso ahora se veía incapaz de sentir algún tipo de remordimiento. Se dejó acariciar por su tan añorado humano.

–Sky tienes que irte, te voy a soltar para que te vayas ¿entendido? Vuela lejos

Eret hablaba y Sky escuchaba sin entender, pero algo en el tono de voz del muchacho le decía que era malo. Lo vio soltando las redes que la apresaban, volvía a ser libre.

Se acercó a Eret, queriendo jugar o simplemente que él la viera volar. Sus pasos hacían que la madera crujiera bajo su peso.

–Quieto, tienes que irte – susurraba

Unos rugidos pequeños decían que no le haría caso. Desde la bodega del barco se empezó a notar movimiento en cubierta y algunos hombres se habían despertado a causa del ruido.

–Vamos, vete – empujó a la Nadder con la esperanza de que levantara el vuelo y saliera de allí

–Eret, ¿Qué pasa? – alguien venia subiendo las escaleras

–Un dragón se ha escapado – desenvainó su espada y apuntó con ella a Sky

La Nadder no entendía nada. Su humano la había soltado y ahora pretendía atacarla. Algo no iba bien.

–¿Cómo? – el hombre no era otro que el padre - ¡Rápido, muévete!

–¿Qué quieres que haga? – protestó – aún no ha hecho todos sus disparos

–¡Agh! ¡Ahora verás! – se movió para alcanzar las redes de las que se había soltado y antes de que pudiera lanzárselas, su hijo actuó

Eret gritó como desquiciado, corriendo con espada en mano para asustar a Sky y consiguió que echara a volar.

–¿Pero qué has hecho? – le reprendió su padre – ahora tenemos un dragón menos

–Lo siento padre, no supe reaccionar – se excusó – yo…

–Espero que Drago no se disguste con esto… – empujó a Eret y volvió a bajar a la bodega – mas te vale que no se escape otro dragón

Sky volaba bajo. Se asustó con el grito que su humano había dado. Estaba confundida. ¿Corrió hacia ella para en verdad matarla? ¿Gritó para asustarla y que se marchara? ¿Acaso no quería verla más? Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que lo hubiera hecho para salvarla. Pero no. Recordó que el honor no era cosa importante para los humanos.

Volaría lejos, para ya no encontrárselo más. Estaba decepcionada con la raza humana. ¿Ellos eran quienes gobernaban el mundo? Qué decepción.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas se van a poner un poquito interesantes en el próximo capítulo :P Contesto :

**YesyHaddock:** Me alegro que te haya gustado n.n Me dio penita escribirlo... me imaginé a alguna mascota abandonada, porque ellos son fieles y son capaces de esperarte y bue, luego pasa lo que pasa... Espero que este te guste :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** TE ENVIDIO, JUMM . pero en el buen sentido :) Oh, todo el mudo sale igual xd según leo en Tumblr y Twitter jajajaja yo me imagino llorando, arañando a mi hermana y a mi primo, diciendo los diálogos en inglés o yo que sé xd Me falta poco :)

Gracias a los que leen y no comentan :)

Abracitos de Heimao


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, siento haber tardado. Quería actualizar ayer, pero mi madre apagó el router y me quedé sin internet. No obstante, tampoco pensaba actualizar hoy, no me siento bien psicológicamente hablando, pero no por ello les voy a dejar esperando. Sé que este capítulo es un tanto corto, pero mañana creo que podré darles la continuación.

En fin, espero que les guste :3

* * *

**6\. Perdida**

Sky voló durante largo rato sobre las aguas marinas. No había visto una isla o lugar para reposar en horas y no sabía dónde ir. De pronto se encontró con un montón de dragones que volaban en la misma dirección. Decidió seguirles y así poder unirse a ellos si la aceptaban.

"Intrusa"

"Pareces perdida"

"Forastera"

"¿Necesitas ayuda?"

"Traes comida, ¿verdad? Sino Green Death se enfadará"

Un grupo de dragones se arremolinó alrededor de ella. Demasiadas preguntas y comentarios la hacían ponerse nerviosa. Pocas voces se mostraban amables con su situación.

"No, no soy de aquí. Me he perdido y llevo volando mucho tiempo. Necesito descansar"

Los dragones la ignoraron y siguieron su camino. Si paraban podía ser su fin.

"Green Death se enfadará contigo"

"¿Quién es Green Death? ¿Por qué hay que llevarle comida?"

Sky estaba confundida. Los rugidos de sus congéneres sonaban vagos, casi sin vida. Estaban cansados de volar y cargar tanto bulto. Las dudas sobre quién o qué era Green Death la abrumaban. ¿Por qué habría de llevarle comida?

Una Gronckle se acercó a ella. Con un rugido le indicó que le siguiera. No sabía a dónde ir y optó por seguirle.

"Tienes que ir con cuidado por ahí. Eres joven. Los humanos te podrían cazar"

¿Cazar? Aquello era un concepto nuevo para Sky. A no ser que significara lo mismo que hacía su humano con otros dragones. En ese caso, no permitiría que ningún humano la cazase.

"Pequeña, tienes que traer comida siempre que vengas al nido"

"¿Quién es Green Death?"

"Es nuestra reina. Hay que llevarle comida o se enfadará. Hoy procura que no te vea."

Se estaba asustando. ¿Tanto imponía aquella dragona como para que todos los dragones le tuvieran que llevar comida? Entonces tendría que conseguir algo rápido.

"Pero… ¿dónde? ¿cómo?"

El Gronckle siguió volando. No podía darle indicaciones en pleno vuelo.

"Cuando lleguemos al nido, descansa. Pero que no te vea ella. Mañana en la tarde saldrá un grupo a una isla cercana. Puedes ir con ellos"

"Gracias"

Sky no sabía cómo era el nido. Lo imaginó como su isla. Llena de árboles y con un riachuelo en medio que acababa en el mar, pero no. Esa isla, más conocida como _"El nido"_, era una mole de roca enorme que tenía varios túneles para llegar al centro. Por fuera no parecía gran cosa. Entró junto a la Gronckle, pero ésta le dijo que una vez dentro, no volara junto a ella. Y así lo hizo, se paró en un pequeño risco a observar la gran cueva.

Por dentro, era terrorífica. El calor era abrumador y el vapor que había era sofocante. Había gran cantidad de dragones. Unos soltaban la comida en el centro, hacia el humo y otros solo descansaban en las rocas más altas. Ella se dispuso a hacer lo mismo.

Un rugido la alertó. Sky vio cómo todos los dragones de alrededor retrocedían. Green Death había devorado todo lo que le habían llevado, pero no estaba satisfecha. Sus rugidos llenaban la cueva y hacían que todos le tuvieran miedo. Pedía más comida, bajo la amenaza de no volver a ver otro nuevo día.

"¡Quiero más! Desagradecidos. Les doy cobijo para que puedan vivir y ¿así me pagan? No merecen vivir"

Esa dragona era peligrosa. Sky comprendió que era mejor no hacerla enfadar. Varios dragones salieron de la cueva a quién sabe dónde. Seguramente a recoger más alimento.

"Hay alguien nuevo aquí, puedo sentirlo"

Sky retrocedió del miedo. ¿Se estaba refiriendo a ella?

"Una Nadder"

Sí, era ella. No podía seguir ahí dentro. Ni siquiera tenía una ofrenda que darle. Los dragones que estaban cerca suyo, se alejaron al verla asustada.

Notó un temblor que retumbó en toda la cueva. Green Death se estaba levantando. Iba a atacar a todo el que estuviera de por medio. Sky, rápidamente, abrió las alas y empezó a volar. Chocó con varios dragones que también querían escapar.

"¡No te atrevas a volver sin algo que darme!"

Sky voló sin saber a dónde ir. Avistó al grupo de dragones que había salido momentos atrás y se unió a ellos. Los demás la miraron y muy pocos le hicieron un gesto afirmativo. Ella tenía que conseguir algo bien grande para alimentar a semejante bestia.

No podía negar que estaba cansada. Casi no había podido descansar, pero no se dio por vencida. Reunió todas sus fuerzas para poder volar al mismo ritmo que sus compañeros y llevarle algo a esa bestia, que ahora parecía ser dueña de su vida.

* * *

Esta vez no se me va a olvidar dar las gracias por esos follows nuevos :3 Me hace mucha ilusión recibir nuevas notificaciones de mis fics :)

**YesyHaddock:** La verdad que ya lo respondí antes y sí, es ella. No veo porqué no responderte. Es algo bastante predecible, creo. Espero que este capítulo te haya gustado :3

**maggi lefay:** Oh, gracias :3 Me alegro que te guste, es alentador.

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Sky sale de un lío para meterse en otro xd. Sí poco, hoy me queda 1 mes y 2 días para verla y *w* Ay. Espero que te haya gustado :3

Sin más, hasta otro capítulo.

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	7. Chapter 7

La conti que les prometí :) A partir de este capítulo se enlaza con la película, por lo que he copiado frases de los diálogos. También decirles que tengo la película en español de España y he cambiado un poco las frases para que sean neutrales. Es algo raro, pero lo prefiero así.

Va a ser todo muy por encima y sin muchos detalles. Recordemos que el fic va... más en relación a cierto Nadder y su vida. Raro, ¿no?

Otra cosa es que entra en juego Toothless. Siempre pensé que vivía en el bosque porque nunca iba al nido y que si atacaba era por defender a los dragones, para que no salieran heridos y tal. Si quieren alguna aclaración más (porque explico bien poco en este capítulo) me la piden y sin problemas se las respondo :)

Espero que les guste

* * *

**7\. Ataque**

Sky había logrado unirse al grupo de dragones conformado por varios Nadders, Zipplebacks, Gronckles y un Monstruous Nightmare, que parecía el líder de ellos. Él mismo fue dando órdenes para que el ataque fuera fructífero.

"Vamos y recordad, no vayan con el Night Fury"

Todos asintieron a su orden y se separaron por varias zonas de la aldea, lanzando sus primeros ataques. Sky tuvo cuidado de no perderlos de vista, para poder volver con ellos.

"¿Quién es el Night Fury?"

"Un dragón que intenta convencernos de que no le demos tributo a la reina. Él nunca va al nido, pero siempre nos protege."

Una explicación un tanto corta, pero válida para Sky. Tendría que saber al menos cómo era para que no le causara problemas, pero ¿por qué no unirse a su causa? Porque fuera de que su vida corriera peligro, Sky pensaba que ningún dragón le debía lealtad a otro y mucho menos si de una tirana se trataba.

–¡Los dragones nos atacan! – un vikingo avisó al resto, haciendo sonar después la señal de emergencia con su corneta

De repente la aldea se empezó a movilizar para defenderse. Los dragones contaban con la ventaja de la oscuridad de la noche.

Sky había conseguido agarrar una oveja con sus garras y se la habría llevado de no ser por aquellos humanos grandes y barbudos. Uno de ellos se abalanzó sobre la oveja, logrando que la soltara metros después. Pudo ver, cómo más adelante una de sus compañeras Nadder recibía el impacto de una especie de caja de madera que había tirado un humano, el vikingo más grande de todos.

En el cielo ya no se podían camuflar del todo. Aquellas personas encendieron grandes antorchas que iluminaban el firmamento y descubrían su posición.

La aldea estaba sumida en un incendio. Sky vio cómo varios humanos más pequeños que los que los estaban atacando intentaban acallar las llamas con unos pobres cubos de agua.

La situación no iba tan mal para los dragones. Habían conseguido desviar la atención de los vikingos hacia el fuego que habían provocado, cosa que les dio tiempo para organizarse. El Monstrous Nightmare mandó a varios Nadders a cubrir a las ovejas, mientras que los Gronckles se encargaban de tomar el pescado. Los Zipplebacks crearían más fuego para distraer y buscarían más ovejas.

"Me encargaré del jefe"

El escuadrón de Nadders voló hasta una caseta, pero uno de ellos fue abatido por una gran roca lanzada por una catapulta. Sky fue a por las ovejas como le habían mandado, pero de repente empezó a oír un zumbido que en su vida había escuchado.

–¡Night Fury!

Ahí estaba aquel dragón del que todos hablaban y que según ellos no debían contactar. Apenas pudo verlo, volaba muy rápido y sus disparos eran certeros. Al parecer, que no fuera súbdito de Green Death, no significaba que no ayudara a los suyos.

Estaba con otras dos Nadders, dispuestas a agarrar las ovejas y marcharse, pero aquel sonido las distrajo y desvió su atención de los vikingos. "El Jefe" les lanzó una red por encima, impidiéndoles volar.

–¡Venga chicos! ¡A por ellos! – gritó el hombre - ¡Estos diablos no se rinden!

Sky abrió sus fauces disparando fuego con la esperanza de quemar la cuerda y así poder escapar, pero ese vikingo grande y pelirrojo la apresó y cerró el pico. Otra vez oyó ese zumbido. El Night Fury estaba cerca ¿las ayudaría?

Supo que no cuando escuchó que caía. Un rugido lastimero le hizo saber que lo habían alcanzado con algún arma. Escuchó los gritos victoriosos de un vikingo pequeño y en apariencia débil. Lo maldijo para sus adentros y recordó cuando uno de los humanos próximos al suyo, le tendió una emboscada para atraparla.

El Monstrous Nightmare apareció y persiguió al chico. No era más que un pequeño palo con brazos, presa fácil. El humano que la estaba apresando la soltó y corrió en ayuda a aquella cría de humano, no sin antes asegurarse de que no podría volar y escaparse.

–¡No dejen que se escapen!

Sky no pudo ver del todo la pelea entre el dragón y el vikingo. Solo supo que su compañero salió volando y mandó una retirada inmediata con todo lo conseguido. Quedaban ella y sus compañeras como prisioneras, pero no duró mucho. Una de las antorchas caía y los habitantes de esa aldea huyeron. Ellas apenas pudieron escapar de la red. Las otras Nadders pudieron agarrar una oveja cada una antes de marcharse, pero ella no.

Tomó impulso, viendo su objetivo a pocos metros de ella. Quiso abrir las alas para volar y no pudo. Se las habían amarrado bien. Sky había caído al suelo y un poco aturdida pudo contemplar cómo sus compañeros de grupo se marchaban con el botín. No los culpaba por abandonarla, porque el miedo al castigo de Green Death podía más que el compañerismo.

Vio el bosque en frente e intentó aunque sea caminar a pasos cortos y huir, pero a pocos metros tropezó y cayó al muelle. Ya no podría escapar.

* * *

Bueno, lo dicho: espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leerme :) Respondo:

**YesyHaddock: **No pasa nada n.n Espero que este también te haya gustado :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Creo y solo creo que imaginaste bien. No sé, sos muy intuitiva o yo muy predecible. O las dos juntas xd. Espero que te guste :3

**maggi lefay:** Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te siga gustando :3 (pongo tu user sin el punto, porque si no lo toma como web y no aparece luego)

**saka: **Oh, me piden conti! Pues tienes conti. Me ha hecho ilusión ver un comentario cortito pidiéndola. No sé. Parecía cantado xd Espero que te guste :3

Me despido, gracias también a los lectores que pasan y leen, no comentan, pero leen, que es lo importante :)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola :) Sí, vengo muy tarde. Lo siento. Sé que estoy de vacaciones, pero al ser la hermana mayor me tengo que encargar de mis hermanas y de la casa mientras mis padres trabajan y apenas tengo tiempo de ponerme a escribir. Aparte, no sabía qué nombre ponerle a este capítulo y tadá, muy simple es. En fin, este fic se irá actualizando no tan seguido pero en breve subiré un one-shot. (Surprise!)

Disfruten :3

* * *

**8\. Atrapada**

En la aldea de nombre Berk, el caos había desaparecido, dejando tras de sí un gran desastre. Casas destruidas, estructuras calcinadas y mucha pérdida de alimento. A simple vista se podía ver que los dragones habían pasado hace poco.

Sin embargo el mayor estropicio no fue causado por las garras de un dragón, sino por las manos de un vikingo escuálido que se vanagloriaba de haber derribado un Night Fury y al que le estaban reprendiendo delante de toda la aldea por causar semejante desastre.

–¡Para! Por favor, para – su tono de voz era amenazador – Cada vez que sales fuera hay una catástrofe – le miró a los ojos – ¿Es que no ves que tengo otros problemas? El invierno está llegando y tengo que dar de comer a toda la aldea

–Entre tú y yo, no les vendría mal comer un poquitín menos, ¿no crees? – haciendo uso de su sarcasmo, esperaba que la reprimenda fuera menor

–Esto no es una broma Hiccup – Stoick suspiró pesadamente – ¿Por qué no puedes obedecer una simple orden?

–No… no puedo evitarlo… veo un dragón y tengo que… matarlo ¿sabes?– sus tartamudeos lo delataban – Así soy yo papá

–Eres muchas cosas Hiccup, pero cazador de dragones no es una de ellas

El joven muchacho dejó caer sus hombros, derrotado por las palabras de su padre.

–Vuelve a casa – miró a su compañero, Gobber – Acompáñale, yo tengo que arreglar este desastre

Gobber le dio un leve manotazo en la cabeza, mostrando estar en acuerdo con lo que su padre había dicho. Hiccup empezó a caminar seguido por el herrero y en el silencio que se hallaba la aldea pudo oír las burlas de los chicos del "Equipo apaga-incendios". Sin más problemas, siguieron camino hacia la casa de Hiccup.

El grupo de jóvenes vikingos, lo formaban dos chicas, Astrid y Ruffnut; y por tres chicos, Snottlout, Fishlegs y Tuffnut. Se quedaron viendo cómo el hijo del jefe se iba avergonzado de la plaza. Todo parecía en silencio, a excepción de unos ligeros gruñidos.

–Eh, callad – mandó Astrid.

La rubia vikinga, con hacha en mano, caminó hasta el camino de puentes de madera que se estaba quemando. Dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y vio un dragón que no había huido. Un Deadly Nadder había quedado atrapado entre redes y no podía volar. Lo vio forcejear sin éxito.

Sus compañeros también miraban al pobre Nadder atrapado.

–Tenemos que avisar a Stoick – sugirió Fishlegs

–Sí, vamos

Stoick seguía en medio de la plaza dando órdenes para reestructurar la aldea y así empezar con las tareas cotidianas de siempre.

–Señor – lo llamó una voz femenina

–Ahora no Astrid, estoy…

–Hay un Nadder atrapado en el muelle, parece apto para el entrenamiento

–Está bien, gracias chicos. Mandaré a alguien a que lo encierre con los demás. Vayan a descansar, han hecho un buen trabajo

Obedeciendo las órdenes del jefe de la aldea, los cinco jóvenes vikingos se retiraron a sus respectivas casas a descansar.

Stoick mismo fue con dos vikingos más a por el dragón que le habían mencionado. Estaba en buenas condiciones y era joven, totalmente adecuado para el entrenamiento que tenía que llevar Gobber y que más tarde le pediría que organizase.

–Llévenlo con los demás dragones a la Arena

–Sí señor – contestaron

Sky no tuvo más opción de seguirles el paso. Sus alas estaban inmóviles y parecía que por ahora seguiría con vida. La empujaron dentro de una cueva fría y oscura. Le quitaron aquello que impedía que pudiera volar y antes de que pudiera siquiera escapar, cerraron la puerta y la aseguraron por fuera.

La joven Nadder golpeó varias veces la puerta con su hocico, pero no obtuvo resultados. Se tumbó en el suelo, al menos ahora sí podría descansar. Agudizó el oído y pudo oír los rugidos de otros dragones y agradeció no estar sola allí.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

"Creo que es una dragón nuevo"

"Malditos humanos"

"Algún día nos vengaremos"

"¿Hola?" rugió Sky

"Oh, eres una dragona"

"Pobrecita"

"¿Estás bien?"

"¿Qué eres?"

"Soy Sky"

"¿Sky? ¿Qué clase de dragón es esa?"

Claramente ellos no tenían nombre, eran dragones salvajes. Sky pensó en que ella tampoco tendría por qué tener uno, total ese humano que se lo había puesto no lo volvería a ver nunca más.

"Perdón… soy una Nadder"

"Oh, no…"

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tengo de malo?"

"No pasa nada contigo…

"Es solo que…"

"Significa que pronto empezarán con el entrenamiento"

_Entrenamiento._ Sonaba tan raro en su mente. ¿Qué significaría aquello? No perdía nada por preguntar y así lo hizo. Los dragones que estaban encerrados con ella – en otras celdas – le contaron todo lo que necesitaba saber sobre el entrenamiento de los humanos. Los utilizarían para después defenderse de los suyos._ "Si tan solo supieran el por qué" _pensó la Nadder.

No tuvieron noción del tiempo, pero en las siguientes horas Sky descubrió que sus acompañantes eran una Gronckle, un Hideous Zippleback, un Terrible Terror y un Monstrous Nightmare, que habían sido capturados no mucho tiempo atrás. Cuando sintieron el frío de la noche colarse entre las pequeñas rendijas de sus celdas, se dedicaron a dormir. Mañana sería otro día.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, otra vez. No me volveré a excusar y les contesto:

**YesyHaddock:** Oh, tú también has visto la peli... espero que la hayas pasado bien. Siento haber tardado, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Sí, muy intuitiva :3 Ya conoció (mas o menos) a sus compañeros de batallas. En fin, espero que te gustase :3

**maggi lefay:** Me alegro que te gustase el anterior, a ver qué te parece este. Sí, la verdad que suena raro la caída de Toothless contada por otro que no sea Hiccup o el mismo Toothless :3

En fin, gracias a quien lea y no comenta, también son importantes.

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	9. Chapter 9

Oh! Heimao sigue viva... sorry, tenía que haber actualizado ayer, pero me dio un _flush_ y continué escribiendo. Prometo que para el siguiente capítulo no habrá que esperar tanto :3 Además, creo que será más largo a lo que los tengo acostumbrados.

Disfruten :D

* * *

**9\. Entrenamiento**

Sky sintió cómo la puerta principal del recinto se abría. Las pesadas cadenas chirriaban molestas en sus oídos. El grupo de dragones sintió pasos acercarse. ¿Quién sería el primero en salir?

–¡Bienvenidos al Entrenamiento de Dragones! – todos se pusieron nerviosos. La hora se acercaba.

Escucharon una pequeña charla sin importancia de los jóvenes vikingos que acababan de entrar, aunque apostaron a que se burlaban del mismo vikingo enclenque que probaba sus inventos en pleno saqueo; y luego unas carcajadas. Nada interesante, hasta que oyeron su destino.

–El recluta que lo haga mejor tendrá el _honor_ de matar a su primer dragón delante de la aldea entera

¿Honor? Los humanos no tenían honor, o así se lo habían demostrado antes a Sky. Una cosa estaba clara, tenía que salir de ahí como fuera, encontrar a ese dragón, el Night Fury, que iba en contra de Green Death y mostrarle sus respetos por tan noble decisión.

–Hiccup ya ha matado a un Night Fury, así que… eso ¿lo descalifica o…?

¿Por qué se reían? ¿Lo mataron? ¿Mataron a su única esperanza de salir viva? Las cosas iban de mal en peor.

–Detrás de estas puertas hay unas pocas de las muchas especies que aprenderán a combatir

¿Combatir? Eso no sonaba mucho a que fueran a matarlos. Al menos, no todavía.

–El Deadly Nadder – Sky se movió inquieta en su cueva. Más aún cuando escuchó unos datos precisos de su velocidad.

Fueron escuchando el nombre de sus especies y rugieron, mostrando su furia, aunque mientras los iban nombrando, tenían la seguridad de que ese día no saldrían. La única que quedaba era la Gronckle.

–Me gusta enseñar sobre la marcha – fue lo único que escucharon tanto vikingos como dragones antes de que la Gronckle fuera liberada.

La dragona voló con tanta fuerza que chocó contra un muro. Aprovechó su caída para engullir unas rocas y así hacer sus disparos más eficaces. Persiguió a todos y cada uno de los muchachos que corrían. Disparó su potente fuego, pero no alcanzó a darle a ninguno. Los vikingos contraatacaron golpeando sus escudos y mareando al pobre dragón.

Los dragones enjaulados conseguían oír los consejos que daba el mentor sobre cómo tratar con ellos. Los escudos, el ruido y tener en cuenta el número de disparos.

Casi estuvo a punto de alcanzar con su fuego a Hiccup, pero Gobber le salvó de una muerte segura y devolvió al dragón a su celda

–Ya tendrán otra oportunidad, no se preocupen. Recuerden: un dragón siempre – volvió a repetir, dejando claro que sería así todas las veces – siempre entrará a matar.

Sky había escuchado claras esas palabras. Ella nunca se había enfrentado a un humano para defender su vida. Nunca había atacado a alguien directamente, no se creía capaz de matar a alguien. Ni siquiera lo intentó cuando la capturaron.

–Mañana se verán las caras con el Deadly Nadder

Mañana sería su día. Demostraría que no se podían meter con los de su raza. ¿Sería capaz? Ella apenas había dejado de ser una "niña" hace pocos meses. Aún así daría todo de sí, no se dejaría intimidar. Decidió dormir y estar descansada para el día siguiente.

Durante la noche, pudo oír la lluvia. El agua se colaba por las diminutas rendijas y aprovechó para beber. Esos vikingos apenas les daban de comer y se preocupaban menos de darles de beber. En los dos días que llevaba allí le habían soltado un par de pescados. Alguno más no les habría matado, de eso estaba segura. Su estómago apenas se llenó con el poco alimento facilitado. Rendida, se durmió enroscada en sí misma.

No notó cuándo el sol había salido. La puerta de madera no dejaba que ningún rayo de luz pasara. Sólo se dio cuenta de que era de mañana cuando oyó el sonido de madera crujir y el sonido de metal chirriando, acompañado por pasos de vikingos en la Arena. ¿Qué estaban haciendo?

–¡Qué recuerdos volver a la Arena!

–Sí, está igual que cuando superamos el entrenamiento

Eso quería decir que antes que ellos –dragones– hubo otros y que… no, Sky tenía claro que no iba a morir a manos de unos viles vikingos que entrenaban a otros más pequeños para que de mayores pudieran matar a más de los suyos.

Esos ruidos cesaron. No sabía con qué se encontraría cuando fuera su turno de salir a enfrentarse a esos niños. Pensó en cómo actuaría. ¿Tenía que atacarles? ¿Defenderse? Volvió a recordar el día en que se enfrentó al humano que la capturó y que ni siquiera fue capaz de rozarle con su fuego y mucho menos con las espinas de su cola.

Allí los indefensos e inseguros de sus actos no serían ellos, sería ella.

* * *

Bueno, hasta aquí por hoy. Espero que les haya gustado :) Sobre todo antes de contesta, darle las gracias por los SEIS REVIEWS! GRACIAS, EN VERDAD ME HAN HECHO FELIZ :3 AH! Y TAMBIÉN POR ESOS FOLLOWS NUEVOS :3

Ahora sí, contesto:

**maggi lefay: **Oh, gracias. Me alegro que te guste cómo escribo y que encuentres natural la narración. Gracias por comentar :3 Espero que este te haya gustado.

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Aw, ¿enserio te la imaginaste como Sky? Oh, no sé qué decir *espero no haber creado un OC o un OOC* Espero que te haya gustado este :) Gracias por el review

**YesyHaddock:** Me alegro que te gustase el anterior :D A ver qué te pareció este. Gracias por comentar :)

**Atzuko-san:** Me alegro que te guste :) Gracias por comentar.

**chiclosa:** Aw, me hace ilu que sea el que más te guste de CEATD :3 Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste :)

**Ragna Demonai:** Creo que no es el único *creo* Me alegro que te guste Srta. Me shippeo con Eret xd Me hizo ilusión recibir un comentario tuyo por el simple hecho de que admiro cómo escribes. No recuerdo si te dejé review en alguno de tus fics, pero es algo que tendré que hacer para cuando publiques algo nuevo (já, tendrás que publicar algo nuevo) *risa malvada* En fin, te mando abrazos virtuales de vuelta :3

Dicho todo, gracias por leer, comentar, favoritear y followear (?)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	10. Chapter 10

Perdón, otra vez tarde. Conste que quería actualizar ayer, pero a Fan Fiction se le dio por no funcionar y :-) el caso es que como dije, este capitulo es más largo.

Disfruten :)

* * *

**10\. Deadly Nadder**

Escuchó la misma voz del día anterior entrar en el recinto seguida de voces más leves, que tomaban posiciones. Sky se puso sumamente nerviosa. Empujaba con su hocico el portón de madera y rugía intentando imponer temor en sus atacantes. Abrieron la compuerta y la luz exterior le hizo daño, pero la brisa fresca que caracterizaba las tierras nórdicas hizo que se sintiera libre. Todo lo libre que podía aún estando prisionera.

Asomó su cabeza y vio varias paredes nuevas de madera en medio. Vio un vikingo grande y rubio que desde fuera daba la lección a los vikingos pequeños desperdigados por el recinto. ¿Qué tenía que hacer? ¿Tenía que defenderse de unas criaturas tan insignificantes como esas? ¡Si hasta había un humano que fácilmente se podía confundir con un palo!

Sacó medio cuerpo afuera y tuvo que salir al completo de su celda cuando cerraron la compuerta y amenazaron con aplastar su cola. Miró enfurecida a aquellos que casi dañaban sus preciadas espinas, que todavía no había usado. Era hora de aprender.

"Busca la salida" rugió una de los dragones cautivos, pero no supo descifrar cual.

Empezó a correr por los pasillos, buscando desesperadamente una salida. Era ahora o nunca, tenía que aprovechar y salir de allí. Se tensó más cuando vio movimiento en el laberinto.

–Oye, ¿sabes? me he fijado que el libro no dice nada de los Night Fury, ¿Hay como otro libro o… una segunda parte o puede que un folleto pequeñito? – el fuego de la Nadder no alcanzó a rozarle como para hacerle daño.

Sky había apuntado a su hacha, esa arma afilada capaz de hacer añicos lo que fuera. Su intención nunca fue darle de lleno a Hiccup, pues no se sentía preparada como para cargar con una muerte en su consciencia.

–Concéntrate Hiccup

Le pareció gracioso aquel pobre vikingo debilucho. Sus pasos eran torpes y denotaba que no estaba interesado en la lección. Sky le rugió para asustarle, consiguiendo que huyera tras dar un traspié. Subió a la estructura de madera para seguir asustando a Hiccup, seguía pareciéndole divertido hacerlo.

–Los Nadders son rápidos y ligeros de patas – explicaba Gobber – la misión es ser más rápidos y más ligeros

Sky escuchaba esos datos sobre su especie y acepto que aquel vikingo tenía razón. Tantos niños corriendo la estaban mareando, por lo que decidió que era momento de usar sus espinas.

Las lanzó a uno de los vikingos que corría y gritaba a la vez. Era regordete y apenas portaba un escudo y una maza. Sky en ningún momento tuvo la intención de acertarle y hacerle daño, solo darle un susto para que dejara de correr y de gritar.

Fishlegs no pensaba lo mismo. A duras penas se escondió tras su escudo para no ser atravesado por esas filosas púas, mientras seguía corriendo. Chocó contra un muro, clavando las espinas, rompiéndolas por el contacto y por la fuerza empleada.

–Estoy empezando a dudar de tus métodos de enseñanza

–Buscad su punto ciego, todo dragón tiene uno. Encuéntrenlo, escóndanse en él y ataquen.

Hiccup corrió para quedarse a la vista de Gobber y seguir preguntando sobre el Night Fury, el mismo que había derribado. Cerca de donde él pasaba, Ruffnut y Tuffnut se encontraron de lleno con el Nadder. Se quedaron quietos, uno detrás de otro, escondiéndose en su punto ciego y moviéndose a la par que el dragón.

Había algo que desconcertó a Ruffnut. Un olor pestilente que estaba demasiado cerca.

–Ugh, es que no te bañas nunca

Tuffnut se molestó por el comentario de su hermana y empezó a empujarla

–Si no te gusta, búscate otro punto ciego

–¿Qué tal si te dejo ciego a ti? – chocaron sus cascos y se quedaron enredados.

Sky escuchó las voces, volteó la cabeza para ver que en realidad eran dos vikingos muy parecidos. La vikinga de cabello trenzado tenía razón respecto del olor que desprendía su semejante. Se hartó y nuevamente hizo uso de su fuego. Los humanos no eran del todo hábiles cuando estaban unidos por el casco.

Ruffnut y Tuffnut se enredaron los cuernos de sus cascos y la chica apenas pudo moverse junto con su hermano para que el fuego del dragón no les alcanzara y pudieran escapar.

–Un punto ciego sí, un punto sordo… no tanto – Gobber acentuó el error de sus pupilos

_"__El olfato también cuenta"_, pensó Sky. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que en verdad su punto débil estaba en si los atacantes venían de frente.

Siguió caminando, oyó gritos del mentor a un vikingo para que pusiera su atención en el ruedo.

No los veía, pero si podía sentir y oler que cerca de ella había un par de vikingos nuevos. No era el vikingo grandote, ni los parecidos. Eran otros y con sus nuevos conocimientos adquiridos, descubrió que se trataba de un chico y una chica. Segundos después pudo captar la esencia del vikingo-palo acercarse.

Avanzó con sigilo y sintió aquella mescolanza de olores cerca. En apenas un descuido, los nuevos vikingos habían huido y el debilucho quedó a su merced.

Hiccup había intentado imitar la voltereta de escape de sus compañeros, pero no pudo. Quedó enfrente del Nadder, recibiendo casi un mordisco de su parte.

Sky ignoró al muchacho por ser inofensivo, más bien siguió su olfato hasta llegar con los nuevos y así ponerles cara. Un chico con casco, maza en mano y en apariencia fuerte y una chica rubia que estaba dispuesta a atacarle con su hacha.

–Quita guapa, que yo me encargo – Snotlout la empujó para lanzar su maza

–Hey – se quejó Astrid

Sky vio el patético intento del humano de sorprender a la humana. Su pequeña arma dio muy lejos de ella. No pudo evitar burlarse con un rugido de ello, haciendo que Snotlout explicara vagamente su torpeza echándole la culpa al sol.

–¡Me daba el sol en la cara!

La Nadder no tenía porqué escuchar tan tontas explicaciones y lo ahuyentó con una llamarada.

–¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué bloquee el sol? – Snotlout seguía intentando explicarse sin quedar mal ante Astrid, mientras era perseguido por el Deadly Nadder

Sky tenía el objetivo de asustar a la única chica que quedaba. Un susto a cada uno y se aseguraría que no la tomaran por tonta.

Snotlout se desvió, dejando a Astrid sola ante el peligro. Sky derribaba todo a su paso intentando alcanzarla con fuego o con espinas, lo que sea para darle un pequeño susto.

En sus escamas pudo sentir cómo los otros vikingos corrían por sus vidas y se escondían entre las paredes de madera que había tirado. No supo cómo, pero la rubia consiguió subir a lo alto de uno de los muros móviles huyendo de ella.

–¡Hiccup! – gritó Astrid, cayendo encima de él con el escudo de frente y con cuidado de no herirle con su hacha.

Sky corrió más de la cuenta y acabó estampándose contra uno de esos muros endebles. Agitó sus alas para quitarse de encima los escombros. No acabaría sin darle lo que se merecía a esa niña.

Astrid había conseguido levantarse, pero cuando vio que la Nadder seguía lúcida, se volvió a agachar para desenterrar el hacha del escudo de Hiccup y defenderse. Consiguió sacar hacha y escudo del agarre del chico y asestarle un golpe en el pico del dragón.

–Muy bien Astrid – la felicitó Gobber

Al principio estaba aturdida, pero pronto reaccionó con enfado

–¿Es que esto es una broma para ti? – le espetó al chico – la guerra de nuestros padres pronto pasará a ser nuestra – le apuntó peligrosamente con su hacha – Elige en qué bando estás.

Sky fue llevada a su celda. Estaba aturdida por el golpe que esa niña le había dado. No había sido capaz de defenderse. Aún así pudo oír el comentario que hizo su atacante. ¿Guerra? ¿Eso era lo que los tenía enfrentados?

No pudo detenerse a pensarlo demasiado, la oscuridad y soledad de su cárcel la envolvieron de nuevo.

* * *

Algo random: ¿A alguien más le sorprendió la goleada que le dio Alemania a Brasil? Yo no vi los goles, sé que mi familia los gritó casi seguidos :/

Otra cosa random: ¿Alguien sufrió viendo los penales del ARG-NED? Yo ni los pude ver, pero bue. Argentina está en la final y... ya paro con el fútbol, lo siento.

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Para ser sincera, no creía que llegaría a tener más de 10 capítulos (sí, todavía quedan) En fin, contesto:

Guest: Sep, en este capítulo ya ha sido su turno en la arena. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo: **Yo tampoco lo había pensado. Todos los golpes y sus vidas pasadas, no sé. Stormfly es mi personaje dragonil preferido junto con Toothless. que te haya gustado :)

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	11. Chapter 11

Hola de nuevo :3 Heimao tarde... otra vez. Espero que les guste este capítulo. Más cositas al final :)

Disfruten :3

* * *

**11\. Pequeños descubrimientos**

Sky había olvidado que su prioridad era salir de allí y a cambio había recibido un golpe de realidad. No tenía que jugar a asustar a los niños, sino luchar por salir de allí. Durmió con esos pensamientos rondándole la mente.

Al día siguiente de su "entrenamiento" fue el turno del Hideous Zippleback. De ese día sacó en claro que no tenía que permitir que le mojaran la cabeza, si lo hacían no podría tener opción a defenderse con su fuego y sus espinas servirían de poco tras el primer disparo, pues tardaban en regenerarse.

Otra cosa que descubrió, gracias a sus compañeros dragones, era que el pequeño vikingo tenía una especie de poder sobre ellos, al menos sobre el Zippleback. Ambos le contaron que con un gesto de sus manos les atemorizó y se impuso como alguien superior sobre ellos. Sky no comprendió bien porqué. Al parecer había subestimado al chico.

"Nos amenazó con una anguila… ¡Una anguila!"

La Nadder recordaba que las anguilas eran lo peor con lo que la podían amenazar y no pudo evitar sentir compasión por sus compañeros. Su madre les amenazaba con dejarlos en la Isla de las Anguilas si abandonaban el nido cuando ella iba a por comida. Su madre tenía razón al decirles que no abandonaran el nido.

Después del Zippleback, llegó el turno de la Gronckle otra vez. Ese día Sky percibió un aroma que le recordaba a su isla. Era hierba dragón y lo recordaba bien. En la ladera de una de las colinas por las que solía pasear, había abundante hierba dragón. De pequeña se paseaba tranquila, con sus pequeñas alas abiertas, impregnándose de ese aroma embriagador.

"Ese chico tiene algo raro. No es el mismo al que casi aso con mi fuego"

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"No lo sé. La hierba dragón me desconcentró y… no supe que hacer"

Y era verdad.

Al día siguiente volvieron a sacar a Sky, pero ya no estaban esas paredes extrañas. Estuvo correteando a todos y cada uno de esos vikingos dejándo en último lugar a la niña rubia y al niño que "controló" al Zippleback y al Gronckle.

Astrid sentía que iba perdiendo puntos en el entrenamiento por culpa de Hiccup. No sabía cómo un chico tan débil como él conseguía ahuyentar a los dragones.

Se acercó corriendo con hacha en mano, preparada para atacar. Lanzó su arma al ver que el Nadder se aproximaba velozmente hacia ella, pero no consiguió nada. Sky desvió el hacha con las púas que adornaban su cabeza. Astrid se echó a un lado evitando que la dragona la atropellara.

Hiccup, que había pasado otro día con su nuevo amigo, había descubierto que tenía un punto débil. Vio que Astrid quedó fuera de combate y que el dragón se acercaba peligrosamente a él, que no tuvo más opción que ponerlo en práctica.

Primero se quedó quieto, rememorando que los dragones, en especial los Nadders, tenían un punto ciego, pero no uno sordo.

Sky lo olfateó y encontró algo raro en él. Era hierba dragón y algo más. No pudo detenerse a pensarlo mucho tiempo, pues la chica rubia pretendía contraatacar con su hacha recuperada. La Nadder estaba en una encrucijada ¿terminar con el chico o defenderse de la chica? Poco pudo pensar, pues en su cuello, a la altura de la nuca, sintió un contacto muy distinto al que alguna vez hubiera sentido ¿o no?

Una pequeña y nerviosa mano se movió rascando su cuello y al llegar a la parte inferior de su mandíbula, hizo que se relajara y que cayera al suelo. Aquella pequeña fricción en sus escamas la dejó vulnerable.

Sky pudo oír en la lejanía cómo el grito de la rubia vikinga había sido sustituido por un leve suspiro de sorpresa.

–Pero ¿cómo? – fue apenas un susurro de la rubia

Astrid no podía creer que ya era la tercera vez que quedaba en segundo lugar y no después de Snotlout o Tuffnut, a quienes consideraba que tendrían oportunidades, sino Hiccup ¿Cómo podía ser eso posible?

–¡Muy bien Hiccup! – Gobber se acercó y le dio "leves" palmaditas en la espalda – yo me encargo de este bicho – dijo refiriéndose a la Deadly Nadder derribada – ¡Prepárense para mañana!

Gobber agarró de las púas al dragón sin ninguna delicadeza. Sky estaba aturdida y tan solo se limitó a seguirlo hasta su cueva.

Ahora podría pensar. Ese chico olía distinto al primer día. Es verdad que tenía un olor fresco y renovado en comparación a los otros chicos y que ahora parecía que se había revolcado en hierba dragón, pero aparte de eso… había algo más y eso era lo que la desconcertaba.

Un aroma distinto pero característico de una raza: dragones.

Sí, esa esencia que todo dragón poseía, que los hacía iguales. Cada dragón tenía su propio olor distintivo que era imperceptible para los humanos, pero no para ellos. ¿Cómo era posible que ese humano enclenque oliera a _dragón_? Y si existiera dicho contacto ¿Qué dragón dejaría siquiera que un _humano_ se acerque a él?

No tenía muchos datos sobre otras especies de dragones, solo de sus compañeros de celda y eso que nunca había visto un Terrible Terror en su vida. Con los que más estaba familiarizada, era con los Hideous Zipplebacks. En el nido conoció y distinguió el de los Gronckles y el de los Monstrous Nightmare, por no hablar del Green Death.

Otra cosa que pensó durante esa tarde fue en el contacto del niño. Solo un humano la había tocado antes. _Su humano._ Recordó cariñosamente aquella noche en la que la nombró como "Sky" y recibió una caricia en su pequeña cabeza. El tacto humano era un poco áspero, pero de ninguna manera molesto. Ella no podía quejarse de áspero o rugoso teniendo escamas tan resecas.

La caricia del vikingo debilucho fue distinta, como si supiese por dónde acariciar para relajarla. Era extraño en todos los sentidos ¿Qué vikingo sabría de cómo tratar a un dragón? Lo único que sabían era estar en guerra con ellos. El tacto era un tanto más suave, pero con algunas zonas ásperas y toscas, como si estuvieran trabajadas.

Todo se hizo un revoltijo en su mente. Había planeado olvidarse de que los humanos pudieran ser amables, cordiales o aliados. No lo eran. Aunque si lo pensaba bien, gracias a ese vikingo, el Zippleback conservaba su fuego; y la Gronckle y ella, su vida.

Pero poco a poco, aquel humano de nombre Hiccup, iba cambiando su opinión al respecto.

Otro día más en su pequeña celda y esta vez, saldría un dragón nuevo. Sus compañeros dijeron que era el Terrible Terror quien había salido al entrenamiento. Sky no sabía cómo era un dragón de esos, pero por los gritos que oía podía deducir que era peligroso.

–¡Ah! ¡Quítenmelo de encima! ¡Fuera! ¡Me ha mordido! – Tuffnut fue la víctima del pequeño Terrible Terror que Gobber había sacado de su jaula.

Todos se habían alejado de él para no ser atacados y vieron claramente cómo Hiccup usaba el reflejo del sol en su escudo para distraer al Terrible Terror y volver a meterlo en su celda.

"He caído en los juegos de ese vikingo"

Sus compañeros dragones escucharon lo que el Terrible Terror tenía que decir sobre aquel chico. El único que quedaba por probar sus habilidades era el Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Como ven Sky se está replanteando muchas cosas... muajajajajajaja

Cosas random y esta vez solo una: ¡ERA PENAL!

Contesto a los reviews :)

**YesyHaddock:** Sí, a mi también me duele verlo. Espero que te haya gustado este capi :3

**maggi lefay: **La verdad (y como has podido comprobar) sí que lo tenía pensado. Lo descarté, pero con tu comentario me animé a darle forma y ponerlo :) No podía poner que Sky lo reconociera como Night Fury porque nunca vio uno, solo lo escuchó. Vi casi todos los memes que se hicieron en contra de Brasil xd Mi madre puede gritar más alto de lo que me ha demostrado en años :S

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Me alegro que te gustara :) Lo del olfato fue algo espontáneo que se me ocurrió al ver la película, además que no se habla mucho de ese sentido en dragones. Al final Brasil no llego ni al tercer puesto. Espero que te guste este capi:)

**Chiclosa:** Me agradan tus palabras :3 No lo voy a dejar. Tengo la firme promesa de terminar todos los fics que empiezo. Queda poco para ese momento n.n Creo que las relaciones amorosas dragoniles... no son mi fuerte. Intentaré algo pero no prometo nada. Espero que te guste :)

**abril contreras 37:** Oh, gracias :) Espero que te guste :)

Abracitos de Heimao y gracias por leerme :3


	12. Chapter 12

Hellow :3 Les traigo otro capítulo. Espero que les guste :)

Disfruten

* * *

**12\. Es la hora**

El día después del entrenamiento con el Terrible Terror no hubo clases. Ya en la mañana se había avistado un barco y poco antes del mediodía, en el puerto de Berk, atracaban los supervivientes del último intento de encontrar el nido de los dragones antes de la llegada del invierno.

Pero no fue así al día siguiente, en el que todos los dragones enjaulados oyeron los pasos vikingos en el ruedo.

–Hoy es el último día de entrenamiento

–¡Qué bueno que Stoick haya regresado para el gran día!

–Todo está entre Hiccup y Astrid

Tres vikingos estaban acomodando unas vallas por toda la arena, para que Hiccup y Astrid se protegieran y se escondieran. Ese día estarían muchas personas observando el duelo de ambos contra el Gronckle y entre ellos estaría la matriarca Gothi y el jefe, Stoick.

–¡Qué sorpresa se llevará Stoick cuando vea el dominio de su hijo con esas bestias!

–Va a ser el primero, como todo hijo de jefe tiene que ser

–¡El Monstrous Nightmare no tendrá nada que hacer contra él!

Sky ahora comprendió porqué habían salido todos menos él. Él iba a ser el dragón que matarían, pero ¿qué pasaría con ella después?

–Espero que la pequeña Hofferson no arremeta con su hacha al pobre Hiccup en lugar del Gronckle

En los dos encuentros que había tenido la Nadder con la chica, había podido ver que era un tanto… violenta. ¡La había intentado atacar con un hacha! Y ella apenas pudo defenderse. Pero también pudo ver que lo hacía por proteger a los suyos, recordando las palabras que escuchó en su primer día.

_"__La guerra de nuestros padres pronto será nuestra"_ Los padres siempre eran importantes.

Todos desearon buena suerte a la Gronckle cuando la sacaron. Ésta empezó a volar lentamente al no ver a ningún vikingo en pie. Solo vio unas vallas de madera.

La dragona volaba y seguía sin ver a ningún niño al que atacar. Notó movimiento, pero también detectó el olor a metal y supo que podrían hacerle daño. Giró en otra dirección y siguió buscando algo que quemar. No consiguió mucho, pero momentos después ese olor a metal se desvaneció y pudo detectar el aroma a hierba dragón. Ese niño volvía a estar en la arena y tenía que enfrentarlo como sea.

Mientras, Astrid, se escondía tras las vallas esperando el momento justo para atacar. Su cara de asombro fue indescriptible. Hiccup le había ganado. Otra vez.

El chico había probado otra vez buscar el punto débil en un dragón y funcionó, consiguiendo tumbar al Gronckle. Delante de gran parte del pueblo vikingo y de Astrid. La chica lucía muy enfadada.

–¡No! ¡Serás hijo de troll! ¡Pedazo de rata comemugre! – gritaba dando hachazos a seres inexistentes

–Esperen – como jefe que era, mandó callar a sus allegados para dejar que la Gothi diera su veredicto

Hiccup intentó vanamente salir de la arena sin escuchar que _él_ sería el afortunado en matar a su primer dragón delante de toda la aldea. Lo intentó, pero ni Gobber ni Astrid le dejaron opción a irse.

–Es que llego un poco tarde a… – la rubia le acorraló el cuello con el filo de su hacha

–Tarde a qué exactamente – le reprochó

–Silencio, la matriarca ha decidido – dijo Stoick con los brazos en alto

Gothi no hablaba. Su gesto negativo ante Astrid como candidata a matar al Monstrous Nightmare fue decisivo. Hiccup tendría que hacerlo.

Desde las celdas, los dragones escuchaban alto y claro un nombre que era gritado a coro: _Hiccup_.

¿Cómo era posible que un vikingo de ese talle fuera a matar al gran Monstrous Nightmare? No les había causado ningún daño a ellos, cosa que agradecían, pero seguían sin comprender a dónde quería llegar con tanto dominio si al final iba a matarlos.

Sky por su parte pensaba que el vikingo no era afortunado en absoluto. El chico le pareció bueno con ellos y parecía como si los de su misma especie fueran los que le obligaran a ser… _vikingo_. Tenía claro que era diferente. Esa noche durmió preocupada.

Al día siguiente y más temprano a lo que estaba acostumbrada, empezó a oír voces, pero esta vez eran muchas más. Pudo percibir que la esencia humana era abundante y sendos vitoreos lo confirmaba.

"Buena suerte" se aventuró a decir Sky

"Ese humano no podrá conmigo"

El Monstrous Nightmare se había mentalizado para no caer ante los trucos que sus demás compañeros le habían comentado. Por nada del mundo dejaría que se acercara lo suficiente como para que tuvieran contacto.

_"__Hoy, será uno de los nuestros"_

Sky escuchó eso claramente. Iban a malograr a aquel niño que denotaba tener un alma noble. Con el paso de los días vio que no era malo y que era incapaz de hacer daño. ¿Por qué los de su especie no podían verlo?

Hiccup se preparaba para entrar en la arena. Astrid, pensando en todo lo que aquel chico le había enseñado en un solo día, fue a desearle suerte. Ambos tuvieron una pequeña charla en la que Hiccup encomendó la vida de Toothless a la rubia si algo salía mal. A cambio ella le pidió que le prometiera que nada saldría mal, pero él nunca contestó.

–Es la hora Hiccup, a por ello – Gobber le instó a salir

El chico entró con el casco que le había dado su padre a su vuelta. Caminó hasta donde yacían todas las armas que podía usar.

_¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup! ¡Hiccup!_

De entre todas las armas, optó por una pequeña daga y un escudo.

–Estoy listo – dijo en apenas un susurro

"Es la hora"

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por darme la alegría de poder contestar 9 reviews n.n El sábado prometo actualizar.

**Amai do:** Muchas gracias por leer,me alegro que te guste. Ya queda poco para que Astrid y Sky/Stormfly empiecen a formar lazos. Espero que este te guste :)

**maggi lefay:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este igual :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Jajaja a mi también me causó gracia. Me recordó al capítulo "Eel effect" por la cara que puso Toothless al saber que iban a ir a la Isla de las Anguilas xd Gracias por tu palabras, espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Chiclosa:** No lo pienso dejar, porque tengo la experiencia de haber leido fics que no estan terminados y acabar sufriendo por ello, además que me parece una falta de respeto no acabar los fics sabiendo que hay gente que se toma su tiempo en leerlo. Stormfly me encanta porque es muy coqueta -como las cotorras- yy se me hace muy cercana a Astrid en la serie. Espero que te guste :)

**Zel-Ol:** Oh, nueva lectora :) gracias por leer. La verdad que le pude Sky por que tiene relación con Stormfly (Cielo-Tormenta) Mas o menos... Sep, tendría que hacer capítulos más largos -.-' Ayer recién terminé de leer tu fic, lo tenía pendiente y te tengo que dejar review. Espero que te guste :)

**Romineitor:** La verdad que hay pocos con Eret, al menos en español. Me alegro que te guste y espero que igual con este :)

**abril contreras 37:** Jajaja sí, tengo que actualizar más seguido :S Espero que te guste :)

**Turn 16:** Qué bueno que te hayas animado a comentar, gracias :) Me halagas al considerar mi historia de las mejores, gracias otra vez. Lo siento pero Astrid es de Hiccup y tiene un hacha y... xd Tengo pensadas algunas cositas que incluir, pero a su debido tiempo :) Espero que te guste :)

**YesyHaddock:** Me alegro que te gustase, espero que este también :3

Abracitos de Heimao :3


	13. Chapter 13

Lo prometido es deuda : ) Aquí tienen el siguiente capítulo.

Disfruten :)

* * *

**13\. ****Night Fury**

El Monstrous Nightmare fue liberado. Salió con fuerza, incendiando al completo su cuerpo y quemando la compuerta que lo encerraba. Se desplazó por todo el ruedo, mostrando su furia y finalizó su recorrido lanzando una llamarada que los vikingos esquivaron rápidamente.

Bajó a la altura del chico, mirándole a los ojos, intentando imponerse como la raza superior. Avazaba lentamente hacia Hiccup.

"A mí no me vas a engañar como hiciste con los demás"

Vio cómo el chico, a medida que él iba avanzando, se deshizo de su escudo y su pequeño cuchillo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Le iba a dejar ganar sin luchar?

–Tranquilo, quieto – dijo en un susurro

El Monstrous Nightmare volvió a rugir amenazadoramente. ¿Acaso ese humano se había atrevido a decirle que se calmara? Era un vikingo y los vikingos mataban dragones. Alguien tenía que vengarlos.

–No soy como ellos – Hiccup tiró su casco

El dragón miró el casco y luego al chico. Renegar de su raza, sabiendo que podrían desterrarlo, era un acto valiente. No podía calificarlo de noble, porque no sabía si lo era.

_¡Oh! ¿Qué está haciendo?_

–Que pare el combate – dijo Stoick con un tono amenazador

–¡No! Quiero que todos vean esto – Hiccup estaba sereno y decidido a terminar su actuación

El dragón estaba confundido. Él había sido el jefe cuando tuvo su tropa de caza para Green Death y nunca nadie le había llevado la contraria. Ese humano se estaba enfrentando a su superior. Un acto… valiente al fin y al cabo, pero también tonto.

–No son lo que creemos que son

Aquellas palabras hicieron efecto en vikingos y en dragones, quienes escuchaban atentamente todo lo que pasaba tras las rejas.

–No hace falta matarlos – poco a poco, el chico acercaba su mano al hocico del dragón.

El Monstrous Nightmare se concentró en aquel gesto. El humano estaba depositando su confianza en él, sabiendo que podía morir. Un aroma se coló en sus fosas nasales. _Hierba dragón._ Había olvidado por completo el efecto que podía tener. Luchó contra su subconsciente, pero no lo logró. Aquella esencia consiguió calmarle y el humano ya no le parecía tan malo.

Hiccup estaba a pocos centímetros de conseguir el contacto con el dragón y así demostrar que podía traer la paz sin la guerra. Todo iba bien hasta que su padre consideró que ya había sido bastante espectáculo.

–¡He dicho que pare el combate!

Todo se arruinó. El dragón vio su vida en peligro y empezó a atacar a Hiccup. Una llamarada le hizo correr para salvar su vida, un grito desesperado salió de su garganta, oyéndose a larga distancia de allí.

Los dragones en sus celdas oían todo con calma. Existía la remota oportunidad de que ese chico demostrara lo que tenía en mente, pero sabían cómo eran los vikingos y que eso sería difícil. Y así fue.

El Monstrous Nightmare había dicho que acabaría con la vida de ese chico si le suponía un peligro y al parecer _era_ un peligro.

En la cala, Toothless pudo oír claramente que su amigo humano estaba en peligro. El grito denotaba cierto miedo y eso es algo que solo vio una vez en él. No podía volar, pero eso no fue impedimento para que se las arreglara y saliera de allí trepando por las rocas. Costó, pero nada más estar en la superficie, corrió raudo y veloz hacia el poblado, ese que había atacado varias veces.

En la Arena, tanto Stoick como Astrid se movilizaron para ayudar a Hiccup. La rubia vikinga fue la primera en entrar, se hizo con una maza y la tiró a las fauces del dragón. Éste respondió amenazándola a ella con su fuego.

Stoick consiguió hacerse paso y llegar hasta una puerta. La abrió y llamó a Astrid para que se protegiera de la bestia. Hiccup también corrió, pero el fuego del Monstrous Nightmare le impidió ponerse a salvo. Corrió buscando un sitio en el que esconderse, pero ya era demasiado tarde. El dragón lo tenía bajo sus garras y se disponía a acabar con él.

Un sonido cortante y agudo se hizo notar en los oídos de dragones y vikingos.

"El Night Fury"

Los dragones reconocieron ese característico sonido y se alegraron de tener un aliado cerca que podría ayudarles a escapar. Aunque no se esperaban que el dragón más letal estuviera allí por un _humano _y más concretamente por _ese_ humano.

"¡Suéltalo!"

Una llamarada contra las cadenas del techo hizo que todo se llenara de un humo asfixiante. Hiccup seguía luchando por quitarse de encima al dragón, pero fue en vano. Segundos después de que el ruedo se llenara de humo, notó que su cuerpo era liberado de la presión que la bestia ejercía sobre él.

"¡Oblígame!"

Toothless había saltado a lomos del Monstrous Nightmare y comenzó a mordisquearle para alejarle de Hiccup.

"¡Te he dicho que lo sueltes!"

"¡Tú no mandas aquí Night Fury!"

El Monstrous Nightmare lo derribó y le atacó, pero Toothless se libró de su agarre

"Eso ya lo veremos"

"¿De qué lado estás? ¿Del lado de los humanos? ¿Tan mal te cae que nadie te apoye?"

"¡Cállate! ¡No te acerques!"

"¿Me lo vas a impedir tú?"

"¡Vete o juro que le llevaré tus huesos a esa desgracia a la que eres leal! ¿Acaso ella está aquí ayudándote?"

"No serías capaz"

"Yo no, pero _él_ sí"

"No le tengo miedo"

"Lárgate o acabo contigo ahora mismo"

El dragón rojo fuego se alejó amedrentado por las amenazas del Night Fury. Se había referido al humano como un ser sumamente peligroso al jurar que él llevaría sus huesos a la reina y como si no hubiera sido suficiente, le amenazó con matarle.

Todo el público en el ruedo estaba impresionado por la presencia de un Night Fury, también conocido como el vástago maldito del trueno y la mismísima muerte.

Desde las celdas, Sky pudo escuchar cómo toda la gente que estaba fuera entraba al ruedo. Escuchó cómo el dragón que tanto quería conocer estaba defendiendo a aquel humano. ¿Se había cambiado de bando? ¿Ya no quería ser un _dragón_? Aunque si lo estaba defendiendo, debía tener sus razones.

"¡No se acerquen! ¡No le harán daño!"

La Nadder pudo adivinar que el Night Fury se estaba enfrentando él solo a todo el que se interpusiese en su camino. Oyó los gritos desesperados del chico para que se detuviese justo antes de que rostizara a alguien.

–¡Toothless! ¡Para! ¡No!

Al parecer ella no era la única que tenía nombre. El Night Fury se llamaba Toothless. ¿Acaso no tendría dientes? No, imposible.

"¿Por qué?"

–¡A por él!

Después, todo lo que pudo oír, fue cómo ese dragón era abatido e inmovilizado para que no atacase y que el mismo niño suplicaba que no le hicieran daño. Toothless a duras penas pidió ayuda a su humano para que le liberara, pero no consiguió nada.

–¡Enciérrenlo con los demás!

Varios vikingos llegaron con cadenas para amarrarlo bien y que no se escapara.

–Toothless...

–Hiccup, no puedes hacer nada por él – Astrid intentaba calmarle

–Tú no lo entiendes Astrid – la miró a los ojos con toda seguridad – él confía en mi, él...

–¡Ven aquí! – Stoick agarró a Hiccup del cuello de su chaleco y lo sacó a rastras de la Arena.

Aquello iba para largo.

* * *

Supongo que ya sabrán lo que viene :3 Respondo:

**Zel-Ol: **Es un poco raro narrar algo que todos sabemos desde otro punto de vista. A veces da que pensar y otras es previsible. Intento lo segundo. El reencuentro será en el próximo. Prometido :3 Oh, claro. Un vuelo entre las nubes, la aurora boreal... me recuerda a "Tú, yo, un vuelo en Furia Nocturna. Piénsalo" xd

**abril contreras 37:** Oh,me alegro que te guste :3 Aquí tienes la conti :D

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Me encanta cuando lo hace xd Pobre Toothless, no se lleva bien con las anguilas. Espero que te haya gustado el capi.

**Chiclosa:** La verdad es que iba a poner esa parte en el anterior capítulo, pero me salía muy largo y lo partí. Espero haberlo relatado bien :3 Sí, veo la serie. La vi al completo en inglés *trátame de tú, que me siento vieja xd* A mi también me encantan :) Sobre todo Ruff con "No tengo ni idea, pero hablan de alguien importante así que no debes ser tú" Epic win.

**maggi lefay:** Espero no haberte decepcionado con los breves pensamientos de Sky. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**YesyHaddock: **Me alegro que te haya gustado. A ver qué tal este :3

Dicho todo y contestado todo, gracias por leerme n.n Abracitos de Heimao :3


	14. Chapter 14

¿Qué habrá pasado para que actualice pronto? Pues que me ha dado un _flush_ y doña Inspiración ha venido a visitarme. En fin, que aquí hay un poco de interacción de Astrid con nuestra querida Nadder.

Disfruten :)

* * *

**14\. Lo siento**

Hiccup y Astrid corrieron por el poblado, notoriamente vacío, buscando al resto de miembros del entrenamiento. Apenas un rato antes, ambos se encontraban en el puerto con la mirada fija en el horizonte, justo por donde los barcos se habían ido guiados por el Night Fury.

Él estaba preocupado. Por su pueblo. Por Gobber. Por su padre. _Por Toothless._

Su padre estaba a punto de desatar una guerra que no podría ganar y a pesar de que hubiera renegado de él como hijo, tenía el deber de hacer todo lo posible para evitarlo y gracias a Astrid, tuvo los ánimos suficientes para ponerse en marcha.

–¡Snotlout! ¡Fishlegs! ¡Ruff! ¡Tuff! – Hiccup gritaba sin éxito

–Hiccup, ¿qué pretendes hacer?

–Tengo un plan, pero necesitaremos a los dragones y la ayuda de todos

–Entonces yo los busco, tú ve al ruedo y saca a los dragones

El castaño y la rubia se separaron. Astrid se dirigió al Gran Salón y allí encontró a todos. Tardó poco en convencerlos para que fueran al ruedo con Hiccup y los dragones. Mencionar los dragones fue la clave para que se interesaran.

Hiccup llegó al recinto y lo primero que hizo fue liberar al Terrible Terror. Lo atrajo hacia afuera con un poco de hierba dragón y lo dejó marchar. Miró la puerta de la celda del Monstrous Nightmare. Aquel dragón era el que más imponía de todos los presentes.

–Si quieres que te coma, yo apuesto por el Gronckle – Fishlegs lucía no muy de acuerdo con el plan

–Has hecho bien en pedirle ayuda al arma más mortífera del mundo – Tuffnut se acercó a Hiccup – Soy yo

–Me encanta este plan – Snotlout quitó de en medio al mellizo

–Yo no… – _"no te lo he contado todavía"_ pensó

Ruffnut fue menos delicada e hizo que Snotlout se pegara en la cara.

–Estás loco. Me gusta – se había acercado demasiado a Hiccup y Astrid le tiró de la trenza para quitársela de encima.

–Bueno, ¿cuál es el plan? – Astrid le inspiraba valor para continuar

Hiccup sonrió por recibir el apoyo "incondicional" de todos. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a abrir las celdas del Gronckle, del Zippleback y del Nadder. Fueron fáciles de controlar con un poco de hierba dragón.

El último que sacó fue el Nightmare. Este dragón era reacio a salir, pero varios rugidos de sus congéneres le insistieron en que no tuvieran miedo.

"No te hará daño. No todos los humanos son iguales." Astrid fue la única que se percató de que la Nadder rugía, como si estuviera dando ánimos.

El dragón rojo cayó en la distracción de la hierba dragón y dejó que Hiccup acercara su mano a su hocico. Avanzaron a la par ante la expectación de vikingos y dragones. Hiccup se acercó a Snotlout para que pudiera tocar al Nightmare.

Snotlout tomó del suelo una punta de lanza rota, pero Astrid le instó para que descartara la idea de atacarle o defenderse. Aquel no era el plan. Hiccup seguía acercándose y de improviso tomó la mano del chico y la acercó al hocico del dragón.

–¡Espera! Qué… – se resistió a hacer el contacto por miedo

–Shh, no pasa nada – quitó su mano y puso la de su Snotlout

El miedo fue sustituido por asombro. El chico acarició las escamas rugosas y le miró a los ojos. El Nightmare hizo lo mismo. Le sorprendió aquella forma de regocijarse que tenían los humanos, eso que ellos llamaban "risa". Duró poco, pues Snotlout otra vez estaba nervioso.

–¡Eh! ¿Adónde vas? – su voz temblaba un poco

–Van a necesitar algo para agarrarse – Hiccup había sacado de un baúl varias cuerdas.

Los dragones al oír que se referían a ellos, se sacudieron y desentumecieron los músculos dormidos tras el encierro. Sky era la más emocionada por la noble misión que tenían ahora: ir al nido, salvar al Night Fury y a todos esos locos vikingos.

"Estoy lista"

"Nosotros también"

"¿Tú qué dices Gronckle?"

"Si ustedes van, yo también"

Los jóvenes vikingos miraron a los dragones e instintivamente se acercaron al que sería su compañero en la batalla.

Ruff y Tuff se acercaron corriendo al Zippleback. Éste apenas se acercaron, retrocedió y rugió en defensa.

–¡Me pido la de la izquierda! – declaró Ruff

–¡Eso no es justo! ¡Tú siempre eliges primero! – reprochó su hermano

–¡No es cierto! – chocó su casco con el de Tuff

–¡Sí lo es! – la empujó

El dragón seguía confundido y empezaba a marearse con tanta discusión y tanto grito. ¿Serían así siempre?

–Chicos, están asustando al dragón – se interpuso Hiccup – Si siguen así, no les tomará confianza

–Perdón – dijeron a la vez

Tuff corrió a montarse en la cabeza de la izquierda con la intención de molestar a su hermana.

–¡Já! Te gané – proclamó

–De todos modos, esa cabeza no me convencía – Ruff se acomodó en la cabeza derecha y aseguró bien las cuerdas.

Fishlegs se había acercado al Gronckle con cautela. Aunque se hubieran aliado, el miedo infundado por sus tradiciones seguía latente.

–¿Qué dices Grocnkle? ¿Podrás conmigo? – le preguntó intentando ser amable

El dragón se limitó a rugir en aprobación y dejó que el chico subiera a su lomo.

Hiccup había terminado de hablar con Ruff y Tuff sobre cómo tratar al dragón y fue con la Nadder. Astrid estaba parada delante de la dragona, mirándola a los ojos.

–¿Pasa algo? – Hiccup hizo que volviera a tierra

–¿Crees que si… si le pido perdón por golpearle… me entenderá? – dijo ella recordando el fuerte golpe que le dio con su hacha.

–Por supuesto que sí, ella entenderá – ladeó la cabeza, dándole ánimos para que lo hiciera

Hiccup se acercó a la Nadder. Supo que era hembra por los colores claros y por las púas de su cabeza.

–Tranquila pequeña, nosotros iremos contigo – le acarició bajo el mentón, sin presionar demasiado su punto débil –Acércate a ella despacio y haz lo mismo que Snotlout hizo con su dragón – le dijo a la chica sin mirarla

Astrid se acercó con una mano en alto queriendo hacer contacto con la Nadder. Hiccup desapareció de su campo de vista, para darle espacio. Ninguna se mostraba insegura de hacer el contacto, pero ninguna terminaba de cerrarlo.

Sky no tenía buenos recuerdos de ella. En los dos entrenamientos que tuvo, Astrid la había atacado. Pero ahora era diferente. La chica se acercaba a ella para ganarse su confianza.

–Lo siento – se escuchó de labios de la rubia – siento haberte golpeado el otro día

Eso sorprendió de sobremanera a la Nadder. ¿Los humanos sentían remordimiento? Sí.

"Te perdono" un leve rugido escapó de sus fauces y terminó de cerrar el pequeño espacio que las separaba.

Astrid miró a Hiccup, sorprendida por lo que había logrado. Sky notó que el tacto era mucho más suave que el de su humano o el de Hiccup. Quizá porque era una chica.

–Vamos, no nos queda mucho tiempo – apuró Hiccup

Ambos vikingos montaron a lomos de la Nadder, quien se removió por esa nueva sensación. Sky se sintió extraña cargando personas, es algo que pensó que nunca pasaría.

–Vamos pequeña, llévanos al nido. – Hiccup le dio una pequeña palmada

Los cuatro dragones levantaron vuelo y pusieron rumbo al nido.

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :) contesto:

**YesyHaddock: **Me alegro que te gustara el diálogo entre dragones. Creo que nadie lo ha hecho aún. Espero que este te haya gustado :)

**Zel-Ol:** Otra vez, siento la confusión :S En vikingolandia (?) se ve que no, pero ya está Hiccup cambiando los esquemas y tadá :3 Toothless y él formaron una bonita amistad :3 Espero que este te haya gustado :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Gracias :) Como todo esto va más enfocado a los dragones (raro, duh) tenía que hacerlo. Me alegro que haya gustado a la gente. Sinceramente, ¿por qué Muerte Roja o Muerte Verde? ¡ES AZUL! En fin, en el próximo aparece y lo tengo como Green Death porque así aparece en el soundtrack. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**abril contreras 37:** Me alegro que te gustara :) Aquí tienes la conti :3

**Chiclosa:** La verdad que sí. Supongo que eso de "enfrentar dos mundos" es lo que hace interesante la película -entre otros temas- A mi me encantan las discusiones estúpidas que tienen, me hacen recordar a mi hermana xd. Espero que te haya gustado :)

En fin, gracias por leerme :3 Abracitos de Heimao :3


	15. Chapter 15

No pregunten y lean :) Nah. mentira. Aprovecho que tengo este escrito y lo publico.

Disfruten :)

* * *

**15\. Green Death**

En el nido, los grandes vikingos habían abierto un boquete y habían espantado a todos los dragones a base de gritos. Éstos huyeron, previniendo el caos que se avecinaba.

"¡Fuera humanos!"

"¡La reina va a salir!"

"¡Van a morir! ¡Váyanse!"

"¡Hay que huir antes de que sea tarde!"

"¡Green Death se enfadará!"

Los dragones huían y los vikingos celebraron una victoria antes de tiempo.

–¡Lo conseguimos! – gritó alguien, pero Stoick, al ver a su rehén, supo que el caos recién había comenzado. Un rugido proveniente del interior se lo confirmaba.

Los jóvenes vikingos notaban que el peligro estaba cerca con solo oír los estruendos del fuego y la madera rompiéndose que la guerra ya iniciada estaba causando. Aquello era peligroso y lo sabían, pero no solo estaban sus vidas en peligro, sino las de toda su tribu y la de los dragones nativos.

Por su parte, los dragones apenas hablaron entre sí. Estaban nervioso por cómo pudiera Green Death a reaccionar ante su traición. Sky era la menos interesada en comprobarlo, se consideraba renegada de ello desde el primer día que pisó el nido.

Sobrevolaron la zona, chocándose con varios dragones que huían, y vieron el panorama, aquello se estaba poniendo feo, muy feo. Aquel colosal dragón, _la reina_, había salido del montículo de roca que la resguardaba. Hiccup pudo ver cómo su padre y Gobber eran amenazados por esa bestia.

–¿Preparados chicos? – Hiccup volteó a ver a los demás

–¡Si! – respondieron

–¡Vamos!

Todos mandaron a los dragones a disparar fuego sobre Green Death, dándole de lleno en el pescuezo.

Aquel estruendo fue causado por nadie supo quién, hasta que el humo provocado se desvaneció y dio lugar a cuatro dragones que eran montados por sus sucesores.

Emocionados por la adrenalina que estar montado en un dragón atacando a otro más grande suponía, empezaron a hacerse notar con gritos de celebración.

–¡Toma!

–¡Sí! ¡Le dimos!

Stoick vio cómo su hijo los comandaba.

–¡Ruff, Tuff, cuidado por la espalda! ¡Muévete Fishlegs!

–¡Miren! ¡Vamos en un dragón! – celebró Tuffnut

–¡Vamos sobre dragones! – acotó Snotlout

–¡Todos nosotros! – terminó Fishlegs

Los vikingos miraban sorprendidos, mientras que los dragones se sentían el centro de atención con todos aquellos humanos mirándolos.

–¡Arriba! ¡Rápido! – mandó Hiccup

Dieron una leve vuela para reafirmar posiciones. Sky iba al mando de todos por tener al vikingo "sabio" en el lomo. Esperaba no estar decepcionándole. Pudo oír cómo el pequeño humano pedía datos del Green Death y cómo otro humano más grande le contestaba. Luego el mismo vikingo mandaba a los demás a incordiar a la bestia.

"Suerte" se dijeron entre sí.

Hiccup había dicho que él iría por su cuenta con Astrid y la Nadder a buscar a Toothless y que volvería con refuerzos lo más pronto posible.

Descendió para tomar más velocidad en la subida, logrando tener una mejor vista, pero no fue gracias a eso que encontrara a su dragón.

"¡Aquí!" Toothless rugió llamando la atención del trío.

–¡Ahí! – Sky siguió las órdenes de su jinete provisional y bajó a la altura del barco donde estaba el Night Fury

"¡Ya vamos!"

Notó movimiento en su lomo y para cuando pudo darse cuenta, tenía menos peso en él. El chico había saltado al barco a soltar a su dragón.

–¡Ve a ayudar a los demás! – ordenó Hiccup

"¡Aguarden!"

Sky ahora estaba bajo las órdenes de la rubia. Astrid se esforzaba por no tirar demasiado de las cuerdas que usaba para sostenerse.

Hicieron un vuelo de reconocimiento: Fishlegs y Snotlout estaban haciendo ruido con sus escudos y sus mazas para distraer a Green Death, pero no tuvieron en cuenta sus dragones y ambos cayeron.

"¡Paren eso!"

"¡Gronckle, aguanta!"

Snotlout acabó en la cabeza del enorme dragón y Fishlegs, debajo del Gronckle con peligro de ser aplastado.

**"****¡Maldita escoria! ¡Traidores!"**

–¡No puedo fallar! ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Se te ha metido algo en el ojo? – Snotlout aprovechó y con su pequeña maza golpeó en los párpados del dragón

**"****¡Quítenmelo de encima!"**

Astrid y Sky se acercaron para ayudar al Fishlegs, no sin antes elogiar la valiente acción de Snotlout.

–¡Bien! ¡Eso es un vikingo!

El chico se sintió halagado y se distrajo. Green Death se hartó y sacudió su cabeza para que se soltara. Giró sobre sí misma, usando su cola de látigo, destruyendo todo a su alcance.

**"****¡Ya basta!"**

Astrid con ayuda de la Nadder ayudó a Fishlegs a quitarse a la Gronckle de encima antes de que sufriera algún daño. Desde donde estaba pudo ver cómo Stoick sacaba algo del agua, más bien, un _alguien._ Levantó vuelo para acercarse y ayudar, pero poco después vio a Toothless salir del agua cargando a Stoick consigo. Tras una pequeña charla padre e hijo, los vio volar.

–¡Ya vienen! – Astrid avisó a los hermanos, que eran los únicos que quedaban sobre dragón – ¡Saquen a Snotlout de ahí!

–¡Ya voy yo! ¡Me lo he pedido primero! – Tuffnut intentó tomar el liderazgo

–¡Eh! ¡Que piloto yo! – Ruffnut le empujó

–¡No! ¡Yo voy delante! ¡Por aquí!

–¡No! Por… ¡Te voy a romper la boca!

–¡Y yo te voy a partir las piernas!

La discusión disturbaba al Zippleback, pero aún así el dragón seguía volando para cumplir su cometido. Consiguieron coordinarse con Snotlout y le sacaron fuera de peligro.

Astrid se disponía a seguirles en la retaguardia, pero Green Death empezó a inhalar por sus fauces y Sky perdió el control de su vuelo.

**"****¿Otra vez tú? ¡Ven aquí! ¡Traidora!"**

Sky ponía su mejor esfuerzo en escapar de esa corriente de aire que la arrestaba hacia su muerte. Ya no era solo por ella, sino por el chico que la había liberado y por la chica que llevaba en su lomo.

"¡Ayuda!" Sky volaba con todas sus fuerzas

"¡Aguanta!" Toothless iba a socorrerla, su instinto protector y su mismo jinete se lo ordenaban

Un disparo del Night Fury acertó en las fauces de Green Death, haciendo que la Nadder saliera volando con demasiada potencia y que su jinete cayera al vacío.

Un grito rompía con los rugidos de la reina, Astrid caía, pero no llegó a tocar suelo. El veloz Niight Fury la había salvado de aquello.

Sky, de tan fuerte que batía las alas, no pudo equilibrarse para levantar vuelo. Green Death se tambaleaba y amenazaba con derribarla. Tal impacto no sucedió. Toothless, después de salvar a Astrid y dejarla en sitio seguro, se elevó más alto para llegar en picada y disparó, haciendo que _la reina_ perdiera el equilibrio.

**"****¡Maldito traidor!"**

Todos los dragones se mantuvieron en la retaguardia con los vikingos. Veían cómo aquel dragón negro iba a luchar por la paz de los vikingos y la libertad de los suyos.

Una gran lucha estaba a punto de desatarse.

* * *

Antes que nada, darles las gracias por sus comentarios a mi anterior capítulo, son alentadores :) Contesto:

**Guest:** Me alegro que te gustara. Sinceramente, me quedé a gusto con la parte de los gemelos xd. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo :)

**Amai do:** Gracias por tus palabras :3 Me alegro que te guste cómo está quedando y sí, intento llevar al día las actualizaciones. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** O con la cola xd Me alegro que te gustara el momento de los dragones. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**la chimichanga:** Me alegro que te guste. Lo llaman "canon"-lo aprendí hace poco- AAAH! SPOILER! *no escucho**no leo* Yo... no he visto la película... en España no ha salido aún (Queda una semana) Ya veré lo que hago xd Espero que te guste :)

**abril contreras 37:** Sip, la batalla que te haya gustado :)

Respondido todo, gracias por leer y comentar. Abracitos de Heimao :3


	16. Chapter 16

Hola gente :) Este capítulo es más largo de lo habitual. Explicaciones abajo :)

Disfruten :3

* * *

**16\. Un nuevo comienzo**

Decir que la lucha había sido violenta, era poco. Ambos dragones luchaban dando todo de sí, siendo conscientes de la diferencia de tamaño y de la fuerza.

Algunos dragones rezagados observaron la batalla, deseando que el Night Fury saliera victorioso. Si ganaba Green Death, todos estarían muertos, tanto ellos como los vikingos; y los pocos que sobrevivieran serían maltratados y esclavizados para seguir trayéndole comida.

Definitivamente tenía que ganar el Night Fury.

Y así fue, pero ¿a qué costo?

Todos presenciaron cómo la reina caía ya sin alas con las que remontar el vuelo y moría. Sí, la reina estaba _muerta_. Su cadáver estaba envuelto en llamas que dieron lugar a una gran humareda.

–¡Hiccup! – los gritos de su padre era lo único que se oía en toda la isla.

Todos los vikingos estaban mirando un punto fijo. El ambiente inspiraba preocupación, angustia y dolor. Una chica rubia se hacía paso entre la multitud hasta llegar al frente de todos y así descubrir cómo había terminado todo.

El cuerpo del Night Fury estaba sano a pesar del fuego, pero ni rastro de Hiccup. Stoick miró entristecido a Toothless y le pidió perdón. Perdón por haberlo obligado a llevarlos al nido. Perdón por haber actuado de esa manera. Perdón por haber tenido que luchar contra esa monstruosidad. El dragón se removió y dejó ver el cuerpo casi inerte de su jinete.

El pesar del pueblo y de los habitantes de la isla se transformó en regocijo y alegría. Ambas razas se unieron en festejo de risas y vitoreos por el vikingo.

–Gracias por salvar a mi hijo – Stoick acarició la frente de Toothless

–Bueno, lo que queda de él – Gobber se había acercado para dar apoyo moral a su amigo

Fue el comentario del herrero el que hizo que Stoick bajara a tierra.

Hiccup estaba vivo.

Todavía.

Stoick no dejó que Gobber lo tocara. Su hijo estaba en mal estado y él lo sabía, pero tenía miedo a dejarlo y no volver a sentirlo respirar.

–Hiccup… – susurró

–Stoick, tenemos que llevarlo a la aldea y…

–¡No! Gobber, si lo movemos no resistirá

–Si ha resistido esto – el herrero señaló el campo de batalla – podrá resistir hasta que lleguemos a Berk.

Stoick volvió a ver a Hiccup y esta vez reparó en un detalle que antes había pasado por alto. Su pierna izquierda sangraba y no tenía buen aspecto.

–¡Tenemos que hacer algo! – Stoick entró en desesperación – ¡Hiccup está en peligro!

Todos los vikingos intentaron trazar un plan, pero los jinetes fueron más rápidos. Se subieron a los dragones y, comandados por Astrid, buscaron una embarcación que no se hubiera perdido del todo, juntaron tablas de madera e hicieron una camilla para que Hiccup no se moviera en absoluto.

Stoick dejó a su hijo tendido sobre la camilla que habían improvisado. Subió a bordo de la única embarcación que se había salvado del fuego junto con Toothless, Gobber y varios guerreros más.

Para ganar velocidad, Snotlout y Astrid amarraron cuerdas de sus dragones al barco para llegar más rápido. Los hermanos Thorston y Fishlegs se quedarían con sus dragones en el nido a tranquilizar a otros dragones salvajes.

–Spitelout, te los encargo – Stoick daba las últimas órdenes antes de partir – volveré lo antes posible con más navíos para que todos vuelvan a casa.

–Suerte jefe.

Ambos jinetes mandaron a sus dragones volar lo más rápido que pudieran y así lo hicieron. Aquel humano se había ganado su respeto al enfrentarse a Green Death aún teniendo todas las de perder. Tenían el deber de ayudarle.

"Vamos Nadder, tenemos que ser más rápidos"

"Si Nightmare. Tenemos que salvar a Hiccup"

El Monstrous Nightmare se sorprendió de que se refiriera al vikingo por su nombre, pero lo dejó pasar. Ahora empezaban nuevos tiempos y todo iba a cambiar.

Cuando arribaron en el puerto de Berk, Stoick y Gobber cargaron con la camilla de Hiccup hasta su hogar. Llamaron a Gothi, que acompañada de una vikinga, empezó a curar a su hijo malherido. El jefe tuvo una pequeña charla con la matriarca, explicando que no podía quedarse a su diagnóstico, ya que la mayoría de habitantes del poblado seguían en el nido de dragones y tenía que ir a por ellos.

Gothi simplemente asintió, pero le advirtió que aquello podría tener sus complicaciones.

–Haga lo que crea conveniente. Gracias.

–Stoick – lo llamó Gobber – hay tres navíos. Cuatro si contamos con el que hemos venido.

–Está bien. Necesito que te quedes aquí en Berk por si algo malo sucede con Hiccup.

–De acuerdo – aceptó y se fue con Gothi

Stoick volvió al puerto, pero antes de poder irse una voz femenina lo detuvo.

–Jefe – lo llamó Astrid – ¿Está bien Hiccup? – ella estaba de pie con Sky detrás

–No lo sé Astrid. Ahora lo he dejado con Gothi, así que esperemos que Odín esté de nuestra parte y no le haya pasado algo malo.

–Sí jefe – bajó la mirada, aquello no sonaba muy alentador – ¿Quiere que hagamos algo?

–No, quédense aquí – ordenó – confío en que si pasa algo grave, tú y tu dragón nos avisarán

"Pues claro que sí" rugió Sky, recibiendo una mirada dudosa del gran vikingo pelirrojo

–He de irme. Mi pueblo me necesita y mi hijo está en buenas manos. ¡Ah! Otra cosa: cuiden de su… bueno, del dragón.

–Cuente con ello jefe

Astrid y Sky se quedaron viendo cómo los cuatro barcos se iban por el horizonte. Quizás a la noche ya todos podrían dormir en sus casas. El silencio entre las dos era latente. Si no hubiera sido por Hiccup, antes Astrid ni se hubiera acercado a un dragón si no era con un arma en mano. Sky por su parte no comprendía el silencio. Habían volado juntas como un equipo, ¿por qué ahora ni una palabra de agradecimiento?

Un rugido débil las alertó a las dos.

–¡Eh, Astrid! – Snotlout la llamó y vio que Toothless estaba tumbado en el muelle. – ¡Ven! El Night Fury no tiene buen aspecto…

Al parecer, con las prisas, habían dejado allí al dragón y ni siquiera le habían proporcionado cuidados. Astrid corrió a acercarse y Sky la siguió detrás.

–¡Toothless! – se agachó y le acarició – ¿Estás bien?

"He estado mejor" rugió y le dio un leve empujón con su hocico

–Estás débil… Será mejor que te traiga algo de comer – se puso de pie y se dirigió al chico – Snotlout, ¿puedes conseguir algo de pescado?

–Supongo que sí, pero qué hago con… él – Snotlout señaló al Monstrous Nightmare que había sido su compañero – ¿Dónde lo llevo?

–Pues… ¿A tu casa? – suspiró – No lo sé. Mi padre tiene un pequeño taller adosado a mi casa. Supongo que dejaré ahí a… bueno, a los dos – dijo mirando a Toothless y a Sky

–Oh, entonces ya buscaré algún sitio para este grandullón

–Ya… – Astrid vio que al dragón no le convencía el término "grandullón" – mejor, olvida lo que he dicho. Ya voy yo a por los peces.

Astrid salió del puerto y subió por los puentes en compañía de Toothless y Sky. Por el camino se tuvo que detener a explicar el porqué de esos dos dragones, pero su única respuesta era "El jefe Stoick lo explicará mejor cuando vuelva"

Llegaron a casa de la rubia y su padre no estaba. Olvidó que había ido al nido y ahora seguía atrapado allí. _Espero que esté bien,_ pensó.

–Bueno… pueden quedarse aquí a descansar. Iré a por algo de comer.

La chica se fue a por los pescados prometidos. Los dragones se tumbaron en el suelo, cansados por la batalla.

"Has sido muy valiente" Sky rugió

Toothless le miró inquisitivo. No entendía por qué había sido valiente.

"Digo… al salvar a ese humano. No todos lo hubieran hecho"

"Tenía una cuenta pendiente con él"

No hubo más conversación. Astrid había traído los peces y los había repartido entre los dos. Se sentó cerca de la Deadly Nadder, preocupada por todo lo que había pasado. Hiccup fue quien le había enseñado todo un mundo nuevo por descubrir y no quería hacerlo sola. Angustiada resumía poco cómo se sentía.

Sky la vio preocupada y no pudo evitar preocuparse también. Era como si ahora compartiera algo más con ella. Una especie de lazo que las unía de alguna forma que no alcanzaba a comprender. Se acurrucó junto a ella intentando darle ánimo.

Astrid se extrañó ante el gesto, pero recordó lo que le dijo Hiccup acerca de Toothless y le respondió con leves caricias en el lomo.

–Has peleado muy bien allá afuera – miró a la Nadder y luego al Night Fury – Los dos – una leve sonrisa afloro en su rostro.

Caía la tarde y los barcos aún no llegaban. Astrid no se había movido en todo ese tiempo y se durmió junto con los dragones.

Cuando despertó, se vio envuelta en una manta. Supuso que su padre habría llegado y la había tapado. Miró a su alrededor, la Nadder seguía durmiendo tranquila, pero Toothless ya no estaba allí con ellas.

Salió del pequeño taller y vio muchos dragones con vikingos en sus lomos. Al parecer la guerra por fin había terminado. Despertó a su compañera y fue en busca de los demás, así evitaba pensar en Hiccup y su estado. Podía traer mal augurio si lo pensaba demasiado.

–¿Volamos? – propuso ella y todos aceptaron.

Pasaron cerca de la casa del vikingo herido, celebrando que iban sobre dragones, cuando sin darse cuenta, la puerta de la vivienda se abrió ligeramente para volver a ser cerrada. Segundos después, ellos mismos vieron que quien la había abierto era Hiccup.

El chico salió a la vista y rápidamente se anunció que había despertado.

_"__¡Es Hiccup!"_

Su padre, Spitelout y otros muchos vikingos se acercaron a saludarle y a preguntar por su estado. El resultado: había perdido la pierna izquierda.

De los jinetes más jóvenes, solo Astrid bajó de su dragón para acercase a él y haciendo caso a sus impulsos -otra vez- le dio un beso que dejó atónitos a todos los presentes. Después de eso, Gobber le hizo entrega de la nueva cola de Toothless, que funcionaba con la nueva prótesis del chico.

–Bienvenido a casa – dijo el herrero

–¡Night Fury! – Toothless se hizo lugar entre los vikingos

Cuando la marabunta de vikingos se dispersó, Sky se acercó y observó cómo Hiccup le colocaba la prótesis al Night Fury.

–¿Qué dices pequeña? ¿Vamos a volar? – Astrid le acarició el mentón y Sky solo se agachó para ofrecerle su lomo.

La chica subió y el chico la imitó. Probó que la cola conectara bien con su prótesis. Funcionaba a la perfección.

**–**¿Preparado?

"Siempre" Rugió.

Ambos dragones levantaron vuelo.

–¡Vamos! – instó Astrid

Volaron por todo el pueblo, mientras los demás jinetes se les unían en el vuelo. Volaron alto y sin preocupaciones, era un día de festejo.

Por fin, todos los dragones se sentían libres y los vikingos se sentían a salvo.

Empezaban nuevos tiempos, tiempos de paz y buena convivencia entre dragones y vikingos.

* * *

Bueno, primero contesto:

**abril contreras 37: **Aquí tienes la conti, espero que te guste :3

**YesyHaddock:** No he explicado mucho la batalla. Ni siquiera la he tocado,más que todo para que se viera el punto de vista de los dragones. Espero que aun así te haya gustado :3

**Me-Me Rotamundo:** Digamos que empieza con el boom del dragón gigante (?) No lo he explicado mucho por dar la perspectiva de los dragones y el qué pasó entre que encuentran a Hiccup y cuando se despierta. Espero que te haya gustado :3

**Chiclosa:** Gracias por tus palabras :3 me alegro que te guste. La verdad que veo mucho la película para ver los detalles y que quede todo concorde a cómo pasó y cómo creo que pasó. Espero que te haya gustado :3

**Zel-Ol:** Exacto. Aquí tenemos que esperar mucho. Estoy siguiendo tu fic y me encanta cómo lo estás llevando. Tengo que dejarte otro review. _To do list._ Espero que te haya gustado.

Aquí van las explicaciones: Es más largo porque no voy a poder actualizar en un mes. Me voy de viaje a mi patria, bueno, a mis dos patrias :) Después de 10 años voy a volver a ver a mi familia y a conocer a mis nuevos primos :3 Voy a estar incomunicada del todo -creo- Así que siento dejarles sin nada durante un mes. Sorry. Lo bueno de esto es que al fin veré la película, un poco antes de que se estrene en España xd.

Abracitos de Heimao.


	17. Chapter 17

Estoy de vuelta. Sí hace rato que volví, pero quería tener algún capítulo más escrito de este fic. Por eso tardé. Aún así siento la tardanza. Sé que no tendría que haberlo dejado por un mes más de lo que en un principio dije.

Espero que les guste este capítulo. Por fin tendremos a la Stormfly que todos conocemos :)

Nos leemos abajo.

* * *

**17\. Stormfly**

Dos semanas habían pasado ya después de que finalizara la guerra. Por fin vikingos y dragones convivían en paz en la isla de Berk. El clima parecía más cálido, la pesca más abundante y hasta la isla parecía más grande.

Hiccup había reunido a sus compañeros de entrenamiento en un claro del bosque para ayudarles a afianzar su lazo con los dragones, ya que al parecer, él era el único que no tenía problemas para comunicarse con Toothless. Pero teniendo a los mellizos y a Snotlout en el grupo, aquello podría resultar complicado. Astrid parecía la única interesada en lo que el castaño intentaba explicar y Fishlegs seguía un poco asustado con la idea de tener un dragón al lado.

–Chicos, escuchen: tienen que recordar en todo momento que los dragones no son mascotas, son compañeros, amigos y siempre…

Hiccup no pudo continuar hablando. Una llamarada cayó casi a sus pies.

–¡Estate quieto dragón! – Snotlout intentaba calmar al Monstrous Nightmare

_"__Dragón"_, resonó en la mente de Hiccup.

–¡Eso es! Hay que empezar con un nombre para los dragones

–Pero Hiccup ¿y si el dragón no quiere un nombre? – inquirió Fishlegs

–En eso está ganarse la confianza del dragón. Toothless y yo…

–Tu dragón te sigue solo porque su cola está…

–¡Snotlout! ¡No estamos hablando de eso! – Astrid le calló

–No importa Astrid – le miró agradecido por defenderle – Toothless y yo sabemos lo que pasó, ¿verdad amigo? – el Night Fury se acercó a su jinete

"Claro que sí. Tú sin pierna y yo sin cola, un trato… justo"

–Él confía en mí y yo confío en él.

No hubo más discusión con aquel tema. Snotlout tuvo que callarse. La sola idea de que Hiccup, el debilucho hijo del jefe, le ganara en algo le molestaba bastante. Por eso intentó picarle, pero por culpa de Astrid no dio resultado.

–Por ahora… intenten ponerle nombre. Tengo que ir con mi padre.

Hiccup montó en Toothless y se fue del lugar, dejando solos a sus compañeros.

–¿Y ahora qué? – se quejó Snotlout

–Ya escuchaste lo que dijo – Astrid subió en Sky, dispuesta a irse – hay que pensar en un nombre

–¡Ya lo tengo! – gritaron Ruff y Tuff a la vez – ¡Yo lo dije primero!

–¡Barf! – gritó Ruffnut.

–¡Belch! – contestó Tuffnut, chocando su casco con el de su hermana.

–¡Chicos! – los llamó Fishlegs – Hay dos cabezas.

–¿Y? – otra vez dijeron los dos.

–Lo que quiere decir es que pueden ponerle un nombre a cada cabeza – Astrid remarcó la obviedad – Me voy a pensar un nombre para ella.

"Pero… ya tengo nombre" rugió Sky.

–Vamos pequeña.

Ambas salieron volando, oyendo de fondo la discusión que tenían los mellizos. Astrid la dirigió para que fueran a un lugar apartado y así estuvieran tranquilas. Llegaron a un claro del bosque y aterrizaron allí.

–Bueno… tenemos que pensar un nombre para ti – dijo bajando de la Nadder.

"Ya te dije que tengo nombre, pero si me encuentras uno que me guste más…"

_Sky_. Ese era su nombre, pero estaba ligado a aquel humano que tenía olvidado. Sí, mejor sería tener otro nombre.

–¿Qué tal… _Zaffire_?

"Ni en broma" rugió molesta.

–A mí tampoco me convence.

Astrid sacó su hacha y agarró una piedra del suelo para afilarla.

–Entonces… – siguió pensando – No sé… eres azul, coqueta y muy linda. Tu nombre tiene que hacerte justicia.

"Gracias"

Astrid estuvo pensativa y en silencio todo el rato. Sky aprovechó y se tumbó en el césped, cerca de su jinete. El sol ya iba cayendo y la luz menguaba.

–Se está haciendo tarde… será mejor que nos vayamos.

La Deadly Nadder se levantó y ahuecó las alas para desperezarse. Se agachó, dejando que Astrid subiera en su lomo y levantó el vuelo.

Unas nubes en el cielo se tornaron negras, como si anunciaran una tormenta próxima. Ellas aún estaban lejos de la aldea y probablemente dicha tormenta las alcanzaría antes de llegar.

–Vamos chica, tenemos que ir más rápido o la tormenta nos alcanzará.

"Entendido" Sky rugió y movió las espinas de su cabeza como asentimiento.

Voló entre los árboles y tuvo el tiempo justo para esquivar el impacto de un rayo. La tormenta había sido más rápida que ellas. La Nadder bajó a la altura de los árboles para evitar cualquier rayo, pero el cambio fue tan brusco que no pudo evitar chocar con varias ramas y cayó al suelo.

–¿Estás bien? – Astrid había conseguido sostenerse a las cuerdas que la amarraban y ahora le acariciaba en la cabeza.

"No ha sido una caída grave"

–¿Puedes volver a volar? Si no, podemos buscar una cueva y esperar a que la tormenta amaine.

Una leve lluvia comenzó a caer, distrayéndolas de que estaban en medio del bosque y a unos pocos kilómetros de Berk. Sky, ante la pregunta, se levantó y sacudió sus alas. Volvió a levantar el vuelo, esta vez, por debajo de las copas de los árboles.

Ya de vuelta en Berk, Hiccup las estaba esperando.

–¡Astrid! ¿Dónde estabas? ¿Estás bien? Bueno, las dos.

–No te preocupes. Estamos bien, un poco mojadas por la lluvia, pero bien.

–En ese caso, ve a casa. Tu padre estaba preocupado y le dije que saldría a buscarte.

–Gracias Hiccup. Nos vemos mañana.

Astrid caminó a casa seguida de la Nadder. La resguardó en el taller que había modificado para que fuera el establo de su dragón. Sacó varios pescados de una cesta y se los dio de comer.

–Descansa, mañana en la mañana vendré a verte. – se despidió de la dragona.

En la mañana siguiente, Sky se despertó con el aroma a pescado fresco en su pequeño establo. Astrid la cuidaba en cuanto a sus hábitos alimenticios.

–Buenos días – saludó Astrid a la Nadder – te he traído el desayuno.

"Buenos días, gracias" rugió y empezó a comer los peces que le había traído.

–¿Sabes? He estado pensando en tu nombre y… creo que ya lo tengo.

"Dímelo" levantó la cabeza para oírlo.

–_Stormfly_

"¿Stormfly?"

–Te explico por qué – dijo al ver a la dragona inquisitiva – Ayer te caíste en la tormenta y fuiste fuerte para seguir volando, por eso _Storm._ Luego pensé que era un nombre corto y recordé en lo coqueta y bonita que eres. Me vino a la mente una mariposa.

"¿Mariposas?"

–Pero resultaba raro llamar _Butterfly_ a un dragón ¿no?

"Te hubiera mordido si me llamabas así"

–¿Qué dices? ¿Te gusta _Stormfly_?

Como respuesta se levantó y la empujó con su hocico, haciendo que sus gorjeos sonaran alegres. _Stormfly_ estaba contenta de tener un nuevo nombre y que además fuera pensado a conciencia. Tenía un significado.

"Gracias, Astrid"

–Me alegro que te guste Stormfly. ¿Vamos a decírselo a Hiccup?

"Claro" La Nadder se agachó dejando que la rubia subiera a su lomo.

Ambas volaron hasta la residencia Haddock y Astrid contó que ya tenía el nombre perfecto para su dragón.

–Stormfly me parece bien – Hiccup se acercó a la Deadly Nadder y le acarició el hocico – además, parece que a ella le gusta.

"A mí también me gusta" Toothless apareció detrás de su jinete.

"Gracias Toothless"

–Hola amigo, ¿cómo estás?

–Hola Toothless – saludó Astrid

"Buenos días"

–¿Qué dices Toothless? ¿Vamos a volar?

"Claro"

–Astrid, Stormfly ¿vienen?

–Sí, vamos

Ambos jinetes y dragones fueron a volar por el bosque y a explorar nuevos sitios, ahora eso era tarea más fácil.

* * *

Sí, ya sé que no merezco nada por esto, pero buee… mejor tarde que nunca ¿no? *no* En fin, respondo :)

**Me-Me Rotamundo****: **Oh,muchas gracias, La verdad que pensé mucho en eso por otros fics que leí y quería que fuera diferente. Me fue muy bien. Disfruté mucho –menos la vuelta– y tuve un ataque post-peli xdEspero que te haya gustado

**Atzuko-san****:** pues… veré lo que hago. Quiero incluir las dos cosas. Serie y corto. Espero que te haya gustado.

**YesyHaddock****:** Me alegro que te gustara, espero que este igual. La pasé muy bien, el reencuentro, la estadía… todo. Saludos.

**Amai do****: **No problem. Me alegro que te parezca así. Tuve muy buenos momentos con mi familia y también inspiración. Ya he publicado y todo xd. Espero que te haya gustado.

**Arandano66****: **Oh, muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que te haya gustado y siento la tardanza. Un saludo.

Gracias por leerme :3


	18. Chapter 18

He aquí la conti. Espero que no se les haya hecho larga la espera :) Empezaré a dar saltos de tiempo con el fin de hacer esto menos eterno. Espero que no les importe.

Disfruten.

* * *

**18\. ¿Preparados? ¿Para qué?**

_Un mes después_

Las épocas frías empezaban a hacerse notar en la isla de Berk. Se hizo una necesidad conseguir un refugio mayor para los dragones. Aunque no fue problema, ya que los dragones empezaron a irse por su cuenta. Nadie pudo darle explicación a dicho suceso.

–Hiccup, tres Hideous Zippleback se han ido – Fishlegs llevaba parte del recuento de dragones de la isla

–Gracias Fishlegs, me encargaré de eso.

–Nos vemos luego – se despidió – vamos Meatlug.

La Gronckle levantó vuelo con su jinete. Había intentado explicar por todos los medios a su jinete que si los dragones se iban era porque ya estaban preparados, pero fue inútil.

Hiccup llamó a Toothless. Tenía que averiguar por qué se iban los dragones o al menos a dónde se iban. Era un comportamiento extraño que antes no habían detectado.

–¡Hey Hiccup! – lo llamo una voz femenina.

–Hola Astrid, Stormfly – saludó el chico.

"Hola Hiccup, hola Toothless"

"Buenos días"

–¿A dónde vas? – preguntó ella.

–Quiero investigar por qué se van los dragones, es decir, ya estamos en paz con ellos. Los alimentamos y les damos cuidados, entonces, ¿por qué se van?

–Tienes razón… tenemos que averiguarlo.

–¿Quieres venir?

–Pues claro que quiero, ¿vamos Stormfly?

La Nadder rugió en asentimiento y Toothless, de alegría. Le gustaba pasar el tiempo con ellas y su jinete. Ambos jóvenes volaron a lomos de sus dragones y casi chocaron con un Deadly Nadder que también se iba de la isla.

–Tenemos que seguirlo – como si de una orden se tratara, los dragones se esforzaron por no perderlo de vista

El Nadder era rápido y lo perdieron enseguida.

–Quizá, sea una simple migración.

_Dos meses después_

La festividad de Snoggletog se acercaba. Quedaban dos semanas para que se desatase la gran fiesta. Hiccup, como siempre, fue despertado por Toothless para ir a volar y disfrutar de los primeros rayos de sol. Ese día, tendrían compañía.

–Buenos días, Hiccup

–Buenas, _mi lady_

"Hola Toothless"

"Buen día Stormfly"

–¿A dónde vas tan temprano? – le preguntó – y con este frío.

–A dar mi vuelo matutino con Toothless – miró a su dragón y le sonrió – siempre me despierta para que salgamos ¿y tú? ¿qué haces despierta a estas horas? Ni siquiera mi padre ha despertado.

–Pues… me desvelé – contestó.

"No mientas, llevas varios días queriendo saber dónde desaparecía Hiccup por las mañanas" gorjeó Stormfly, empujando a su jinete con su hocico.

Toothless rió alegre al ser evidente que solo él entendería aquello. Sus jinetes los vieron divertidos.

–¿Quieres venir? – la invitó.

–Claro – acarició el hocico de Stormfly y subió en ella para seguir a Hiccup.

Ambos volaron, pasando Raven Point y minutos después, dando la vuelta. Se desviaron un tanto para llegar a la cala. Descendieron y descansaron allí.

–Toothless, creo que hoy no habrá desayuno – comentó Hiccup

–¿Qué pasa?

–El agua se está helando y no puedo pescar. Parece que la helada por la noche fue más fuerte.

–Eso parece.

–Volvamos, ya comerás algo en casa.

Ambos dragones volaron rumbo a Berk. La aldea comenzaba a despertarse y a ponerse en movimiento para dar comienzo a la rutina de siempre. Ambos jinetes buscaron algo de pescado que darles a sus dragones y luego fueron a por el suyo propio.

_Una semana después_

En la isla de Berk apenas quedaba un dragón por habitante. Muchos de ellos habían partido a la "migración" como lo habían llamado Hiccup y Fishlegs.

Stormfly y Astrid, como siempre, esperaban a que Toothless volviera con Hiccup. Los acompañaban de vez en cuando en sus vuelos matutinos, pero no siempre. La Nadder se había vuelto un tanto quejumbrosa por algún motivo que ignoraba.

Meatlug le había comentado que ya estaba preparada. Stormfly no supo cómo reaccionar a ese comentario, ya que no sabía a qué atenerse. Una charla más a fondo entre las dragonas del grupo, le dejó en claro que pronto, ella también tendría que partir para incubar las nuevas vidas que aguardaba en su interior.

–Buenos días – Hiccup las saludó a ambas.

–Hola Hiccup – lo recibió con una sonrisa.

"Hey"

"Hola"

–¡Hiccup! – Stoick llamaba a su hijo – te estaba buscando.

–Hola papá, ¿qué sucede?

–Verás, dentro de una semana es Snoggletog y me gustaría que le dijeras a tus dragones, bueno, a los que quedan, que nos ayuden con los preparativos.

–¿Quieres que me encargue de los dragones?

–Sí, eso mismo ¿podrás?

–Supongo – se rascó la nuca sopesando la petición de su padre.

–Que te ayude Astrid – miró a la chica y esta se sorprendió – y los demás también.

–Claro jefe – contestó la rubia.

–Me voy, que tengo que ir a ver cómo van en las granjas de yaks. Nos vemos luego en casa.

–Hasta luego papá.

–Hasta luego hijo, Astrid

Vieron a Stoick irse. Ahora tendrían que intentar comunicarse con los dragones para que les ayudaran con los preparativos de Snoggletog, esa festividad que se daba cada año, en el solsticio de invierno.

–Bueno ¿qué vamos a hacer? – la chica rompió el silencio.

–Por lo pronto, hay que hablar con Snotlout, Fishlegs y los mellizos. Espero que nos sean de ayuda.

–Fishlegs, sí, pero Snotlout y los mellizos… lo dudo.

Ambos rieron. Subieron a sus dragones y buscaron al resto de la pandilla para planificar qué harían. Sobrevolaron la isla en busca de sus amigos jinetes. Snotlout y Fishlegs fueron fáciles de encontrar, pero Ruff y Tuff, no tanto. Los cuatro jinetes, al no verlos en la aldea, volaron sobre el bosque esperando que alguna señal les llevara con ellos.

–¡Ruff, Tuff! – los llamó Hiccup – los estábamos buscando.

–Aquí nos tienes – respondió la chica.

–Bueno, ya que estamos todos, quería hablar del Snoggletog.

Esperó a que todos se callaran y atendieran.

–Mi padre quiere que los dragones colaboren en el Snoggletog, para que tengamos la fiesta en paz y…

–¿Dónde entramos nosotros en ese plan? – interrumpió Snotlout

–Sus dragones son de los pocos que, relativamente, obedecen sus órdenes. Esperaba poder contar con la ayuda de todos.

–Cuenta conmigo – Astrid puso ambas manos en sus caderas y lo miró convencida.

–Yo también me apunto, estoy seguro de que a Meatlug le encantará Snoggletog – comentó Fishlegs.

–Nosotros también – ambos chocaron sus cascos.

–¡Ah, vale! Yo también me apunto. – acabó aceptando Snotlout.

–Bien, empecemos a planificar.

* * *

Contesto a los reviews. Gracias por leerme :3

**YesyHaddock:** Me alegro que te gustasen las razones. Tenía que buscar algo que sonara lógico, no sé. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Reason:** Me alegro que te haya gustado, espero que este igual.

Contestado, tengo que decirles algo: si tienen alguna idea/sugerencia/petición para situar alguna escena de Stormfly -digo Stormfly porque en cierto modo es el personaje principal - y su relación con alguno de los personajes de la serie/película, comenten y digan. Haré lo posible por incluirla. Ya saben, tengo cinco años que cubrir hasta llegar a la segunda película :D

\- Heimao3


	19. Chapter 19

¡Feliz Año Nuevo! Que este 2015 venga cargado de fics. Bueno, al fin actualizo este fic. Después de perder todo, como ya les conté, y pasar un tiempo asimilando todo lo que perdí, decidí ponerme las pilas y continuar esto. Nunca he dejado algo incompleto y este fic no será el primero que lo haga, so... Espero que les guste y perdonen la tardanza:)

* * *

**19\. Snoggletog**

Empezar a concienciar a los dragones de que era una festividad especial en la aldea y convencerles para que ayudaran, fue de lo más fácil. Al parecer ese ambiente de calma y armonía, acompañado con el sentimiento festivo, les gustaba y hacía que quisieran formar parte de eso.

Esa mañana, los adornos serían puestos en la aldea, mientras que en el Gran Salón, un grupo de adultos, colocaría los objetos y adornos típicos de esa festividad. Los dragones ayudaban a sus jinetes en varias tareas, como entretener a los niños, poner guirnaldas, llevar hortalizas y verduras al comedor y encender pequeñas fogatas por toda la aldea para obtener un poco de calor.

Hiccup esa mañana se había levantado más temprano de lo habitual para ir a volar con Toothless. Aunque en realidad fue el mismo dragón quien obligó a su jinete a salir a volar, saltándose sus tareas matutinas. En la aldea quedaron Astrid, Fishlegs y Snotlout. Ni rastro de los mellizos.

La rubia vikinga estaba alegre por poder pasar un Snoggletog diferente junto con Stormfly. No todos los días podía decir que pasaría la época más festiva del año con una dragona. Después de haberle dado un buen barril de pescado, salieron a realizar sus tareas para el Snoggletog.

\- ¿Preparada chica?

Astrid sostenía varios escudos que con ayuda de Stormfly y sus espinas, tenía que colgar en el gran árbol de la plaza. La Deadly Nadder hizo que sus espinas se irguieran y cuando recibió la señal de su jinete, lanzó cuatro espinas que dieron en el blanco.

\- Muy bien Stormfly - la chica se acercó para acariciarle el mentón y premiarla por el buen trabajo.

"¿No tienes más escudos que colgar? Esto es divertido"

Stoick caminaba por el pueblo con Gobber para comprobar que todo saliera como estaba previsto. Con la ayuda de los dragones, todo saldría perfecto.

\- ¡Bien hecho! ¡Bien hecho todos! - felicitó a su gente - Nunca pensé que llegaría a ver este día ¡La paz en Berk! Estas serán sin duda, las mejores fiestas de nuestra historia.

Los vikingos que habían parado a escuchar las palabras de su jefe, celebraron con aplausos y vitoreos las palabras de Stoick. Los dragones rugían en lo que entendían paz y armonía en su nuevo hogar.

"¡Viva el Snoggletog!"

De repente esa felicidad se vio rota por el rugido de varios dragones. El cielo - ya nublado - estaba repleto de dragones de todas las especies conocidas. Los dragones que quedaban en la isla levantaron la vista hacia ellos.

"Ya es hora"

"Hay que irse"

\- ¿Qué está pasando? - se oyó al jefe preguntar

"¿Qué pasa?" Stormfly estaba confundida

"Es hora" Meatlug entendía todo aquello. "Stormfly, hay que irse"

"¡Todos al cielo!" Hookfang había subido a un tejado y rugió para que todos le oyeran.

Los dragones acataron esa orden y echaron a volar y se unieron a la gran bandada que sobrevolaba sobre ellos. Fishlegs presentía que Meatlug también huiría y fue a por ella. Meatlug intentó por todos los medios zafarse de su agarre, pero no pudo. Él le pedía que no se fuera y al final no pudo decirle que no, aunque sabía que se arrepentiría.

La gente en la plaza seguía sin entender qué estaba pasando.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué pasa? - los hermanos Thorston estaban confundidos. Barf y Belch habían volado antes de asustar a los yaks.

\- ¿Dónde está Hiccup? - Astrid pensó que él sabría por fin qué estaba pasando.

Viendo que todos los dragones echaban a volar y sin el apoyo de Meatlug, Stormfly estaba confundida y no sabía qué hacer. ¿Volaba con ellos o no? Una dragona mayor la llamó, alegando que lo hiciera por el bien de sus crías y de su jinete.

\- No, Stormfly, no te vayas - rogó Astrid a su dragona - ¡Por favor!

"Lo siento"

Hiccup había llegado poco después y se dio cuenta de que el panorama no era el que se esperaba. Al parecer todos los dragones siguieron un llamado de alguno que fuera líder y se estaban yendo. Toothless alcanzó a ver a Stormfly entre la multitud y consiguió llamarla.

"No tienes por qué irte" repuso él.

"Pero yo... mis crías..." ella dudaba, quedarse no era lo correcto.

"En la cala hay sitio de sobra"

"No puedo. Tengo que ir con ellos. Ojalá pudieras venir también."

"Tengo algo que hacer..."

"Nos veremos a la vuelta"

"Cuídate"

Stormfly siguió a los demás dragones, pues tampoco tenía claro dónde ir. Sabía gracias a Meatlug que con todo eso de la paz entre vikingos y dragones, habían decidido hacer algunos cambios en su ciclo de vida.

Destruido el nido y sin Reina, los dragones podían permitirse tener crías, pero sabían que si las tenían en territorio humano, podrían llevar a cabo severas destrucciones y no querían que aquello se interpusiera en la paz que habían creado. Por eso entre todos habían llegado a un concenso: usarían la destruida isla antes conocida como _nido_ y ahora renombrada _Dragon Island_, para tener a sus crías en un ambiente calmado. Así esas pequeñas criaturas conocerían un poco lo que es vivir entre dragones.

La migración - como lo habían llamado los humanos - se empezó a dar en distintos tiempos. No se fueron todos a la vez porque tenían miedo a que los humanos lo tomaran como una ofensiva y conocían demasiado de cerca la guerra como para querer iniciar otra. Primero se fueron varias hembras adultas que iban a poner huevos en breve, acompañadas de varios machos para protegerlas.

Así fueron yendo a Dragon Island en pequeños grupos hasta que ya era hora de que todas las hembras se fueran para cuidar sus huevos y sus recientes crías.

Stormfly era una dragona primeriza. En años de dragón y comparando con los años humanos, podía decirse que era una Nadder dejando atrás la adolescencia. Algo que no era del todo entendible para los humanos. Suerte fue tener a Meatlug al lado, una Gronckle con experiencia en la cría. Esta sería su tercera camada, la primera después del fin de la guerra.

La Nadder estaba nerviosa por poder sentir qué era ser madre. Fue capturada tan joven que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con su madre sobre las crías. Ahora la echaba de menos, si ese tonto humano no la hubiera capturado y si ese otro tonto humano no la hubiera soltado en medio de la nada, hubiera podido tener esa charla con su madre. Pensándolo bien, también tenía que agradecerle a su tonto humano que la soltara en mitad del vasto océano. Sin él no hubiera conocido la otra cara de los vikingos. ¿Quién diría que podían ser gente amable y amigable?

"¿Estamos todos?" Hookfang era el líder de ese grupo migratorio. "Ya estamos llegando"

Apenas una hora después ya estaban en la isla. Allí las nubes que amenazaban tormenta en Berk no estaban. El sol parecía caldear un poco el frío ambiente del archipiélago para las crías. Stormfly se maravilló de que ese lugar que antes emanaba un humo tóxico y un calor asfixiante, ahora pareciera el lugar idóneo para sus crías.

El lugar estaba lleno de dragonas que ya habían tenido a sus crías y otras que aguardaban a que sus huevos eclosionaran. La joven Nadder no se separó de Hookfang, quien también era seguido por Barf y Belch. Al ser dragones macho, tenían la obligación de salvaguardar a alguna hembra solitaria y ambos dragones, optaron porque Stormfly fuera su protegida. Más tarde llegó una Monstrous Nightmare en busca de protección para sus crías y Hookfang se ofreció voluntario.

"Un momento, ¿dónde está Meatlug?"

"Creo que se ha quedado en Berk"

"Ya aparecerá"

"Ojalá llegue a tiempo"

* * *

Bueno gente, como ven, voy a narrar el Snoggletog desde el punto de vista de los dragones. Cómo vivieron durante casi una semana que estuvieron fuera. También decir que... ha habido una leve mención de Eret ¿lo notaron? Contesto a los reviews:

**YesyHaddock: **primero que todo, ¡Feliz Año! Gracias por apoyarme en cada fic que leías :') significa mucho para mí. En cuanto a tu petición, sí tenía pensado incluir a Heather. A fin de cuentas, es de las pocas personas que pudieron contactar con Stormfly. Saludos!

**srto:** Gracias por eguir mis actualizaciones, perdón por haberme tardado tanto en subir capítulo. En verdad lo siento. Heather hará su aparición y me centraré en Stormfly en ese capítulo, no problem. ¡Feliz Año!

**Nonahere:** Debe de ser el único, yo misma me extraño al leerlo xd Gracias, me alegro que lo percibieras así, dentro de todo es lo que quería expresar. A la orden, relación con Chimuelo, pero no romántica... sorry, pero es raro para mí :s ¡Feliz Año!

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y perdón otra vez por la tardanza. Intentaré que no pase tanto tiempo sin otra actualización.

\- Heimao3


	20. Chapter 20

Holis! Bueeeeno, no tardé tanto con este capítulo. Espero que les guste :3

* * *

**20\. ¡Ya vienen!**

Era más de medianoche y Stormfly ya estaba más calmada. Hace un rato estaba agitada y nerviosa, temiendo por la seguridad de sus huevos, que yacían en el hueco que cavó horas atrás. _Sus crías._ Inconscientemente empezó a emitir calor de su cuerpo y rodeando los tres huevos con la cola, empezó lo que otras dragonas llamaban "etapa final". En unos días podría poner cara a sus crías.

Ansiaba tanto ese momento. Poder ver a sus crías, darles los primeros pescados, enseñarles a prender chispas y controlar su fuego, enseñarles lo útiles que pueden ser las púas de la cola, ver cómo aprendían a volar... Había tanto por enseñarles de ese mundo. El sueño la venció y se acurrucó más pegada a sus pequeños.

Ya en la mañana, varias dragonas la felicitaron por su buen trabajo con los huevos. Al ser primeriza, algunas pensaban que los perdería y eso sería un duro golpe para la joven Nadder.

Los pequeños nuevos miembros correteaban por toda la isla. Crías de todas las especies conocidas daban sus primeros pasos y comían su primer bocado. Todo era paz y armonía. Hasta esa noche.

Varias Nadders se acercaron durante el día a Stormfly para advertirle que tuviera cuidado para cuando sus huevos eclosionaran, no tenían que tocar el agua, o los huevos se endurecerían. También le dijeron que era mejor que la luz no les diera de lleno en los ojos, o las crías tardarían más en ver correctamente. Tuvo suerte de que los huevos se empezaran a abrir al anochecer.

"Ya vienen" avisó emocionada Stormfly.

Hookfang y Barf y Belch se acercaron y encendieron unas brasas para que el frío de la noche no afectara tanto a las crías. La Nadder cubrió los huevos con las alas y no cesó de emitir calor. Minutos más tarde, se escuchaban alegres gorjeos de tres crías de Nadder.

"Felicidades Stormfly"

De a poco abrió sus alas, nerviosa por poder ver por primera vez a sus crías. Tres pequeños Deadly Nadders miraron curiosos la cara de su madre. Cada una era de un color distinto. Azul, lila y verde; con las púas de su cola de color marfil.

"Mis pequeños"  
"Mami, mami, mami"

Barf y Belch habían traído un poco de pescado para que Stormfly le diera de comer a sus pequeños. Ella lo masticó y lo regurgitó para dárselo a sus crías, quienes por primera vez probaban bocado.

El sol salía por el horizonte al fin, ni Stormfly ni sus crías lograron conciliar el sueño, así que se quedaron despiertos hasta el amanecer. Los gorjeos de las crías hicieron que los demás dragones empezaran a despertarse con la sorpresa de que ya habían tres nuevos miembros.

Durante los días siguientes, Stormfly enseñó a sus tres pequeñas crías a ponerse en pie y a elevarse un poco, apenas unos centímetros. Ya caminaban con más rapidez y correteaban alrededor de Barf y Belch e incluso usaban a Hookfang como colina de la cual caer aleteando torpemente.

Según se había enterado la Nadder, las Gronckles tenían que incubar sus huevos por tres días antes de que rompieran el cascarón. Con un poco de esfuerzo, dedujeron que las crías de Meatlug nacerían ese día y por lo que había entendido, podían causar una gran catástrofe, pues los huevos de Gronckle explotaban al abrirse.

Esa misma tarde, vieron cómo Hiccup llegaba a Dragon Island a lomos de Meatlug. El chico había encontrado el nuevo lugar de anidaje de los dragones, sorprendido de que fuera la antigua isla de la Reina. Hiccup vio cómo Meatlug metía sus huevos en un pozo lleno de agua y se enterneció al ver a las pequeñas criaturas salir de la poza por sus propios medios. Cuando vio que un huevo había quedado fuera y que al abrirse explotaba, entendió porqué los dragones se iban.

\- Menos mal que estos bichos no nacen en Berk.

Se levantó y caminó por los alrededores observando a las crías y buscando a Toothless, hasta que encontró a los dragones de sus amigos jinetes.

"Eh, chico"

\- ¡Hookfang! - Hiccup bajó de la pequeña loma en la que se encontraba al ver una cara amiga. Corrió cuando vio a la dragona de Astrid - ¡Stormfly!

"¿Qué haces aquí Hiccup?"

\- No saben cuánto me alegro de verlos

"Y nosotros a ti, Hiccup" La Deadly Nadder lo empujó con su hocico.

\- Y tienes... ¿bebés? - se agachó para ver de cerca a las crías - ¡Oh! ¡Qué contentos deben estar todos aquí!

Al extender su mano, la cría azul, _Mu_, se alejó con desconfianza.

"Fuera"

La cría morada, _Lu_, se acercó y se dejó mimar por el muchacho. _Nu_, la cría verde, miró un tanto desconfiada, pero al ver que Hiccup era inofensivo, empujó a su hermana para recibir mimos.

\- ¿Quién iba a imaginarse que se iban para celebrar su propia... fiesta?

En ese momento, el joven vikingo recordó que el Snoggletog estaría dando comienzo en estos momentos.

\- Y yo debería volverme a mi fiesta - se levantó.

"¿Te vas?" rugió Hookfang

\- Bueno, ¿qué me dices Hookfang? ¿Podrías llevarme a casa?

"Claro"

Agachó la cabeza y dejó que Hiccup se subiera a su lomo. Abrió las alas y empezó a volar. El fuerte viento le echó para atrás, pero consiguió estabilizarse con la fuerza de sus alas.

\- ¡Nos vemos en Berk cuando estén preparados! ¿De acuerdo?

"Yo también voy" rugió Stormfly y levantó el vuelo. Después de ella, muchos dragones siguieron su ejemplo.

\- Eh... ¡No, no, no! - suspiró frustrado - Creo que he iniciado la migración de vuelta.

"Mami, mami"

"Yo quiero ir"

"No te vayas"

"¡Vamos!"

Los pequeños rugidos de las crías se hicieron oír, mientras que sus progenitores les decían que se quedasen en terreno seguro. Los pequeños dragones hicieron caso omiso y empezaron a correr para darse impulso y volar. Los primeros en intentarlo fueron una cría adoptiva de Hookhfang, una cría de Meatlug y Nu y Mu. Las demás crías al ver que no podían sostener el vuelo, decidieron no saltar del acantilado.

"No podemos"

"Queremos volar"

"No se vayan"

\- ¡Oh qué mal! Esto no puede funcionar - Hiccup vio el problema que tenían las crías para volar y pensó rápido en el paseo que antes le hizo dar Meatlug. - ¡Espera! Tengo algo perfecto.

Hookfang siguió las indicaciones de Hiccup y junto a unos Monstruous Nightmares consiguieron cargar un barco anclado en un farallón. No estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero serviría para llevar a sus pequeños. Cuando volvieron a Dragon Island, las crías entraron emocionadas por poder conocer a los vikingos de los que hablaban los dragones mayores.

Fue un vuelo largo y un tanto complicado por la fuerza del viento, pero al ser muchos, no les costó llevar el barco-cuna. Cuando empezaba a oscurecer, consiguieron avistar la isla de Berk.

\- Muy bien chicos, solo un poco más - animaba Hiccup.

"¡Ya estamos llegando!"

Cuando los vikingos se dieron cuenta de quiénes se trataba, gritaron y aplaudieron para recibirlos, contentos de que sus dragones volvieran. Con cuidado descendieron hasta que el barco tocó suelo y soltaron las cuerdas. Al principio, los aldeanos miraron con desconfianza el barco, pero cuando empezaron a salir los dragones pequeños, cambiaron su gesto. Los dragones adultos aterrizaron donde pudieron.

Vikingos y dragones corrieron para juntarse, los últimos, seguidos de sus crías, los nuevos habitantes de Berk. Meatlug apenas pudo estar con las crías que había dejado por error en Berk, cuando Fishlegs vino a celebrar su llegada.

Stormfly enseguida buscó a Astrid y cuando la rubia vikinga la encontró la abrazó emocionada. Cuando se separaron, se dio cuenta de que tenía nuevos integrantes en la familia.

\- ¡Stormfly! ¡Has vuelto! Y... ¡tienes bebés! - Lu, Mu y Nu se acercaron a recibir las caricias que Astrid les ofrecía.

Hiccup había dejado atrás a Hookfang cuando vio que Snotlout se acercaba a su dragón. Stoick fue a felicitarle por haber traído de vuelta a los dragones. Al fin la celebración de Snoggletog merecería la pena tras todo el desastre de las nuevas tradiciones. Hiccup prefirió preguntar por eso después de que acabara la fiesta.

\- ¡Atención vikingos y dragones! ¡Todos al salón! ¡Al fin tenemos algo que celebrar!

Todos se metieron en el Gran Salón. Todos comían y bebían y prestaban atención a los nuevos bebés de dragón. Stormfly no se separaba de sus crías y Astrid tampoco, hasta que divisó a Hiccup un poco decaído. Toothless no había vuelto aún y eso le preocupaba.

"Ve con él"

\- Ahora vuelvo Stormfly

Astrid caminó hasta el chico, pensando en qué le diría para levantarle el ánimo.

\- Hiccup, sé que debe ser duro ver a todos con sus dragones, pero has hecho algo maravilloso. Gracias. - y sin previo aviso le besó.

Él estaba sorprendido y más cuando después de eso, ella le abrazó. Él le correspondió.

\- Astrtid, ¿dónde habrá ido Toothless?

\- No lo sé.

Desde su posición Astrid vio que la puerta del Gran Salón se movía y momentos después Toothless entraba en la sala. Sonrió y se separó del chico.

\- Bua, ¡qué mal! No quisiera estar en tu lugar, es decir, has traído a todos los dragones menos al tuyo

\- Oye, esto no me ayuda para nada... - Astrid le empujó y se dio la vuelta - ¡Toothless! ¡Eh, campeón!

Hiccup corrió y abrazó a su compañero dragón. Los vikingos de alrededor se dieron cuenta de que el Night Fury al fin había vuelto.

"Tengo algo para ti"

-Dragón malo, muy malo. Me has dado un susto de muerte, no vuelvas a estar fuera tanto tiempo y ¿qué es eso que tienes en la boca?

"Tu casco" Toothless rugió con dificultad y puso el casco vikingo en su cabeza. Ese casco que Hiccup había perdido días atrás en el mar.

Todos hicieron una mueca de asco.

\- Sí, has encontrado mi casco... - dijo limpiándose la baba del Night Fury - ¡Has encontrado mi casco! ¿eso estabas haciendo?

Fue entonces cuando Hiccup entendió que Toothless se había ido para recuperar su casco. AL parecer entendía que era el único recuerdo de su difunta madre. Se lo agradeció con otro abrazo.

\- Gracias campeón, eres impresionante.

Todos celebraron que ya estaban todos reunidos.

\- ¡Feliz Snoggletog!

* * *

En fin, ayer empecé las clases así que... tiempo reducido, actualizaciones tardías, Heimao agobiada... Entiéndanme ¿si? También he de decirles que tengo muchas ideas de fics a desarrollar y de a poquito los voy a sacar adelante para ustedes. No sé si han notado que he puesto nombre a las crías de Stormfly... no es que piense que nuestra querida Nadder no sepa poner mejores nombres, es solo que no tengo tanta imaginación para ponerles unos que suenen bonitos. Igualmente, no les quedaron tan mal Lu, Mu y Nu ¿no? Meh. :3 Respondo

**Hashashin: **Me alegro que te gustara, gracias, espero que este también te guste.

**YesyHaddock:** Que bien que te gustó, muchas gracias, mismos deseos para tí :3 Espero que te guste el capítulo.

**srto:** No problem, me alegro que lo leyeres y te gustara. Intentaré no tardar demasiado, pero no prometo nada. Espero que te guste el capítulo.

Sin más, me despido.

_\- Heimao3_


	21. Chapter 21

Bueno, siento la tardanza. Espero que haya valido la pena. Como verán, los acontecimientos van rápido porque, bueno... supongo que ya han visto la serie. Además con todo ese trajín de que se me borró todo, se me fueron los capítulos de la serie y no los puedo ver tranquila para sacar detalles. Pero tranquilos, los capítulos que me digan que quieren una descripción decente, con gusto los agregaré. (El reporte de Heather ya está pedido)

Sin más, lean. Espero que les guste.

* * *

**21\. Primeros pasos**

Había pasado algún tiempo desde que las crías de dragón dejaran Berk. Se formaron varias colonias de dragones según especie para buscar un territorio adecuado en el que vivir y que los dragones más jóvenes se desarrollaran. Dragon Island sería una isla de paso y compartida por todos, pero con preferencia los más antiguos, así no superpoblarían la isla.

De vuelta en Berk, algunos dragones jóvenes y novatos en cuanto a vivir con humanos se trataba, estaban causando pequeños desastres por toda la aldea. Cuando no tenían que comer, robaban de las cestas de los puestos de pescado. Cuando se aburrían, asustaban a las ovejas y a los yaks. Cuando se aburrían de volar, descansaban sobre los tejados, haciendo que estos cedieran.

Berk era un gran desastre.

Fue por eso que Stoick decidió mandar de vuelta a Dragon Island a todos los dragones, incluidos los de los jinetes, pero Hiccup se negó. Le convenció de que él era capaz de entrenar a los dragones y que éstos aprendieran a convivir. Como Toothless.

No contó con que habría detractores de la idea a que se quedaran en la isla. Gente como Mildew hizo trampas para dejar en mal lugar a los dragones y que éstos fueran expulsados de la aldea. Y aún así no lo consiguió.

Tras un último intento de demostrar que los dragones sí podían vivir con ellos adaptando su naturaleza salvaje a la vida rutinaria vikinga, se inauguró la Academia de Dragones, un lugar en el que los jinetes podrían aprender todo sobre los dragones y mejorar sus técnicas de vuelo, así como mejorar la relación jinete-dragón.

Ese sí que había sido un buen día.

Pero seguía habiendo inconvenientes en aquella paz.

Era de todos conocido, que los vikingos vivían para matar dragones que atacaban la aldea, pero cuando eso se acabó, se fueron habilitando nuevos servicios y oficios en la aldea. Tales como la pesca y la ganadería. El problema estuvo en la forja.

Gobber había sido uno de los más afectados con que la guerra con los dragones terminara. Al principio no se notó, pues había vikingos desconfiados que seguían portando armas encima por si los dragones se revelaran e iniciaran otra guerra; pero con el paso del tiempo y tras un Snoggletog para el recuerdo, dejaron atrás la compra-venta de armas.

Un duro golpe para el oficio de herrero.

Hiccup recibía la ayuda de Gobber siempre que lo necesitaba, pero aún así no conseguía llenar todo el tiempo que le sobraba. Por no hablar que la prótesis de Toothless no necesitaba de fundir tanto metal como el que tenía en la herrería. Ya no tenía ingresos y aunque ser el amigo del jefe tenía sus ventajas, no viviría a su costa, y empezó a vender sus armas. Algo que tampoco dio resultado.

El día que entró en la Academia para ayudar con sus conocimientos a los jóvenes jinetes, a los dragones les faltó tiempo para salir huyendo al ver las armas que portaba el herrero. Al día siguiente, todos acabaron con un buen dolor de cabeza con las sillas de montar que había traído. Un pequeño gran desastre.

"Que alguien se lo lleve"

"Si vuelve a acercarse, no respondo de mis actos"

"No puedo volar con todo este armatoste"

"¿Barf?"

"¿Belch?"

El día de las sillas tampoco acabó bien. Acabó peor que el día de "sé la mano derecha del jefe". Cada intento de reubicar a Gobber era fallido y las opciones se acababan.

"¡Arg, no aguanto este dolor!"

"Sí, no hay quien te soporte"

"Repite eso Barf"

En la Academia, los dragones descansaban. Unos mas que otros.

"Ya no comes Hookfang ¿Qué te pasa?"

"Tengo algo en la mandíbula y no puedo quitarlo"

"¿No has intentado mostrárselo a Snotlout?"

Stormfly y Meatlug se preocuparon por su compañero. Hace días que el Monstrous Nightmare no comía y eso no era normal. Ese diente debía estar doliéndole demasiado.

"Snotlout solo intenta subirse a mi lomo y duele mucho"

Y era verdad. El joven vikingo intentaba salir a volar con él, pero no se dejaba. La gota que colmó el vaso para el vikingo, fue tener que pedir ayuda a Hiccup para poder controlar a su dragón.

Hiccup corrió con Toothless para calmar a Hookfang, pero por más que lo intentó, no pudo. Ni Toothless pudo apaciguarlo.

"Fuera Toothless"

"Cálmate de una vez, deja que te revisen"

"¡No!"

Stoick hizo uso de su poder y decidió que era mejor sacrificarlo, por los posibles daños que pudiera causar a la aldea. Le pidió a Gobber que hiciera lo que mejor sabía hacer, lo que vivía enseñando a los jóvenes: matar a un dragón.

El herrero tomó todas sus armas y fue a la plaza a enfrentarse a Hookfang. Sus compañeros dragones le rugían para que de una vez se dejase revisar y que no le hiciera daño a Gobber, porque entonces no tendría otro día para contarlo. Hiccup intentó detenerlo y fue cuando el Monstrous Nightmare se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba en peligro su vida y rugió.

Ambos vikingos vieron el problema que le aquejaba. Un diente picado. Con cuidado, Gobber se acercó y esperó a que rugiera de nuevo para poder sacarle ese molesto diente.

Desde entonces, Gobber fue destinado a ser una especie de curandero para dragones. Empezando por revisar los dientes de todos los dragones de la aldea y terminando por sus problemas con las garras. Un buen oficio en la isla.

En casi una semana, todos los dragones habían pasado por las manos de Gobber y habían recibido un tratamiento adecuado, tanto para dientes como para dolencias menores y mayores. La aldea volvía a ser un sitio ideal para ambas razas.

Hasta que descubrieron las granjas.

Los dragones más jóvenes buscaban claros, sitios despejados, para retarse y probar su valía o simplemente para entrenar jugando y el único sitio que encontraban con un buen espacio, eran las granjas de yaks y ovejas.

Mientras los pobres animales de granja se quejaban de los rugidos, un Deadly Nadder y un Monstrous Nightmare jugaban sin importarles que estuvieran ahí. Las ovejas balaban pidiendo piedad y estos contestaban con "esto es divertido". No atendían a razones.

Bucket y Mulch estaban preocupados por la tormenta que se avecinaba. Considerando el cubo de la cabeza de Bucket y que Gothi lo dictó así, quedaba poco tiempo para el temporal y apenas tenían provisiones.

Fue ese mismo día en el que Hiccup y Astrid descubrieron algo nuevo con los dragones. Un juego de nieve que consistía en una carrera colina abajo a lomos de sus dragones sin volar. Era divertido sentir la brisa helada como pequeños pinchazos en el rostro.

"Te voy a ganar Toothless"

"Night Fury ¿recuerdas?"

Por orden de Astrid, Stormfly adelantó a Toothless y soltó sus espinas para desviarlo un poco.

"Cuidado" rugió divertida.

Hiccup apenas se agachó para poder esquivarlas. Toothless pudo moverse justo a tiempo.

"Eso es trampa"

\- ¡Eso es trampa!

Jinete y dragón se quejaron a sus amigas.

El Night Fury quiso devolvérsela y con ayuda de Hiccup, se adelantó a las chicas y extendió una de sus alas para evitar que ellas los adelantaran y de paso, que no pudieran ver por dónde iban.

Astrid se quejó. Stormfly también.

Resultado: Astrid recibió el golpe de una rama en pleno rostro y Stormfly, la nieve del impacto en su hocico.

Como venganza, Astrid le dio una palmada en el hocico a su dragona, indicándole que disparara y la Nadder así lo hizo. Derritió parte de la nieve, haciendo que Hiccup y Toothless derraparan y giraran en círculos. Ellas les adelantaron sin darse cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

Cuando por fin pudieron estabilizarse, Hiccup escuchó un sonido que no le gustó para nada. Se dio la vuelta y comprobó sus sospechas. Un alud se aproximaba.

\- ¡Astrid! - gritó Hiccup para alertarla

Toothless intentó volar, pero su cola protésica estaba congelada y apenas pudo levantar el vuelo unos centímetros.

\- Oh, no. Está congelada.

"¡Stormfly, vuela!"

Hiccup se deshizo de su arnés e intentó desatascar la prótesis del Night Fury. Por más que lo intentó, no pudo.

"¡Stormfly! ¡Acerca a Astrid para que se lleve a Hiccup!"

"¿¡Pero que pasa contigo!?"

"¡Tú hazlo!"

Astrid pareció entender las intenciones de su dragona cuando ésta se acercó a Toothless. Se sujetó bien a la silla de montar y juntas intentaban acercarse al chico.

\- ¡No! ¡Vete! - Hiccup intentó alejar a Astrid, pero al ver que ella no alejó la mano que le ofrecía, no tuvo más opción que aceptarla.

No logró tomarle de la mano y todos, dragones y jinetes, cayeron por un barranco, unos más lúcidos que otros.

Toothless y Stormfly no habían sufrido daños, incluso habían logrado proteger a sus respectivos jinetes. Con sus alas habían hecho una especie de iglú para evitar que la nieve les cayera encima y los destemplara más.

"¿Y ahora qué hacemos Toothless?"

"Por ahora... tenemos que mantenerlos en calor. Si se congelan, no se despertarán."

Ambos empezaron a emitir calor, pero el frío polar hacía que el esfuerzo fuera en vano. Tenían miedo de rugir, por si seguía cayendo más nieve y nadie les oyera. Estaba oscuro y no estaban muy seguros del estado de sus jinetes. Cuando menos se lo esperaban, oyeron a sus jinetes llamándose el uno al otro.

\- Hiccup, me estoy helando.

-Ven, acércate.

Toothless podía sentir el movimiento de los dos humanos, que se acercaron para darse calor mutuamente. Stormfly no los distinguía, pero poco a poco entendió lo que pasaba. Ya no se oía la nieve caer.

"Ayúdame _Storm_" pidió Toothless.

El Night Fury lanzó una pequeña llama al techo de su improvisado iglú. La Deadly Nadder le siguió después con una llamarada de su fuego. Poco a poco fueron derritiendo la nieve, consiguiendo que la luz del sol les llegara.

"Buena idea Toothless"

Ambos dragones se quedaron viendo a sus amigos jinetes. Muy cerca el uno del otro. Abrazados. Y eso en sus mejillas... ¿acaso era un sonrojo?

Cuando se separaron bruscamente -y torpemente - y Astrid le dio con el puño en el hombro, supieron que todo había vuelto a la normalidad. Ellos decidieron salir de ahí antes de morir congelados, por lo que sin más tardar, salieron volando de allí, de vuelta a Berk.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado y que se pasen por el otro fic que subí hoy :3 contesto:

**draoptimusstar3: **Me alegro que te gustara :) Espero que este también. Saludos!

**srto:** una reviewer comprensiva, gracias :') Espero que a ti también te esté yendo bien en la escuela o lo que estés estudiando. Saludos :3

**YesyHaddock:** También me causó ternura *w* pensé que quedaba demasiado cursi, pero hasta a mi me gustó. Espero que te esté yendo bien en clases. Saludos!

**Jonavis Toothcup: **Aw, gracias. Un lector en la sombra que se animó a comentar :) Jaja, no cancelo ningún fic - no lo he hecho ni tengo pensado hacerlo - El porqué del título lo expliqué en el primer capítulo. Es en francés y significa "hasta que nos volvamos a ver" Gracias por seguir mi fic, espero que te guste y bueno, saludos!

**Hashashin:** Muchas gracias por tus palabras. Espero que este capítulo no te decepcione :) Saludos!

En fin, saludos a mis lectores :) El 20 de febrero fue mi día *fue el día del gato*

Heimao3


	22. Chapter 22

Holis, bueno, siento la tardanza -otra vez para variar- pero mis estudios me reclaman. El viernes tengo mi último examen (yey!) Y bueno, que...

Disfruten del capi :)

* * *

**22\. De tormentas y ardillas en llamas**

Lo peor que podía pasar, pasó.

Los animales, fuente de víveres para pasar la tormenta, escaparon. Huyeron despavoridos en el trayecto de la academia al Gran Salón. Los dragones los habían asustado.

Hiccup tenía la responsabilidad de hacer que los animales no tuvieran miedo de los dragones, tenía que hacer entender que podían convivir, puesto que ninguno era una amenaza para el otro. Y falló.

Tuvo la ayuda de Fishlegs y Astrid, pero aún así no pudo unir las dos especies.

El problema era tal, que los animales de granja, por miedo a las grandes bestias salvajes, dejaron de dar leche y huevos. Y aquello era un gran problema para el temporal que se avecinaba.

Sobre todo, cuando la tormenta llegó y los animales huyeron. Perdieron toda esperanza de conseguir provisiones para su encierro.

Gobber intentó que Hiccup no hiciera la locura de irse por su cuenta en medio de la ventisca en busca de los animales perdidos, pero no lo logró. Tanto su aprendiz de herrero como sus aprendices de lucha se fueron tras los animales. Solo pudieron salvar dos yaks, que ni siquiera daban leche.

Stoick y Gobber salieron en busca de los jóvenes, no con mucha suerte.

En su camino, oyeron los gritos de los pobres intentos de los chicos por conseguir que los animales volvieran. Se sobresaltaron cuando de repente no sintieron el suelo bajos sus pies.

\- ¡Tenemos dos yaks! - reconocieron la voz de Tuff.

\- ¡Somos nosotros! ¡Al suelo ahora mismo!

Ruff y Tuff mandaron a Barf y Belch soltar la carga, haciendo que el enfado del jefe creciera un tanto.

Tras una charla de porqué no deberían haberse ido de la aldea en medio de la ventisca y darse cuenta de que era imposible volver por su propio pie, se rindieron. No habían conseguido llevar los animales de vuelta y se estaban congelando del frío.

Los dragones no sentían el frío tanto como los humanos. Su metabolismo les permitía un margen de tiempo antes de resentirse por la bajada de temperatura. Viendo cómo tiritaban los humanos, era hora de actuar.

"¡Hey! Vengan. Hay que protegerlos" Ordenó Toothless.

Stormfly y Toothless fueron los primeros que abrieron las alas para formar un fuerte en el que refugiar a los vikingos. Los demás imitaron el gesto y Meatlug aprovechó para poner su granito de arena y encendió unas brasas para que el calor llegara a todos.

\- Nos están protegiendo - declaró Astrid.

En un último intento de salvar a las ovejas, las gallinas y los yaks, Toothless se separó del grupo y llamó a unirse a una pequeña oveja que, de no haber sido por él, no habría sobrevivido a caerse de un barranco. Al aceptar la pequeña oveja la invitación del dragón, los demás animales se unieron en busca de un poco de calor. Sin duda había merecido la pena dejar los miedos atrás para sobrevivir.

Tras la tormenta, volvieron al Gran Salón con la noticia de que ambas razas sabían convivir y que tendrían de nuevo los recursos perdidos. Aunque los jinetes se llevaron consigo una gran lección: un dragón siempre te protegerá.

Aunque no siempre se trataba de proteger a los vikingos. Después de que el hielo y la nieve causados por la tormenta se derritiera, en la Academia tuvo lugar otro acontecimiento.

Los jinetes sabían que podían confiar en los dragones para que los protegieran, pero a la hora de ponerlo en práctica...

Todo empezó en una práctica de vuelo entre los árboles. Todo normal hasta que encontraron un dragón de especie confusa que volaba muy rápido y fue descrito por Fishlegs como "ardilla en llamas". Cuando Toothless y Hiccup planeaban volver a la aldea, un objeto volador no identificado los atropelló. Literalmente.

Siguieron la trayectoria del "objeto" y llegaron a un tronco hueco. Unos grandes ojos los miraban expectantes. Hiccup se acercó al oír unos pequeños chillidos. Aquel "objeto" era un dragón bebé.

Toothless se acercó y olfateó al pequeño dragón. Tenía una esencia que se le hacía familiar. El aroma de la tierra era la causa, pero solo porque el dragón apenas había aprendido a volar y chocaba siempre con el suelo. No, era otra cosa...

"Oh, no. Hiccup no te acerques" Toothless empujó con su hocico al muchacho. "Confía en mi. Solo te traerá problemas"

\- Toothless ¿qué te pasa? - Hiccup miró extrañado a su dragón y luego volteó a ver al pequeño.

Hiccup entendió cierta preocupación en su dragón, pero se guió por sus instintos y con ayuda de hierba dragón, la pequeña "ardilla en llamas" saltó en brazos del chico y tomó la decisión de llevarlo a la academia.

\- ¿Quién se lo queda? - preguntó Hiccup.

La emoción por haber descubierto un nuevo dragón desapareció con esa pregunta. Todos los jinetes dieron un paso atrás, dejando a Hiccup como único candidato.

\- Bueno, parece que yo voy a ser tu quién.

Hiccup lo llevó a su casa, esperando que su padre no se opusiera a tener un nuevo dragón en casa. Misteriosamente, Toothless no le había esperado para irse de la academia.

\- No, no, no - bramaba Stoick - mi límite es de un dragón.

\- Pero papá, ni siquiera es un dragón tan grande. Piensa en él como... una ardilla en llamas.

\- Tampoco quiero uno de esos.

Stoick dejó la leña en las brasas del salón.

\- Toothless, ¿a qué estás esperando?

"Ya mismo" Toothless rugió, preparando su plasma, pero la molesta ardilla en llamas le ganó en el disparo.

\- Parece que te han ganado - Stoick se acercó al dragón - ¿Qué tal "Torch"?

\- Entonces... ¿se puede quedar?

\- Bueno, ya le he puesto nombre.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, _ardilla en llamas_"

Los problemas solo estaban por empezar. Hiccup repartió los peces de la cena, dando prioridad a Toothless -por tamaño y apetito- pero cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que sus preciados peces ya no estaban. El molesto dragón se los había robado.

"¡Esa era mi comida!"

\- Vaya Toothless, parece que tenías hambre hoy.

Momentos después, era hora de dormir. A Torch le asignaron una piedra mucho más pequeña que a Toothless. El pequeño dragón corrió a la piedra más grande, pero el Night Fury no le iba a dejar.

"Otra vez no, ardilla. Fuera"

\- Aw, parece que quiere compartir contigo. Toothless, a ti no te importa, ¿verdad?

"¿En serio? Ni en broma duermo al lado de ese bicho" El dragón subió a una de las vigas de la habitación para acomodarse y dormir.

\- Espero que duerma, apenas ha comido.

"Cállate Hiccup"

\- Y tú, silencio.

En la mañana, Toothless había dejado a Hiccup en la entrada de la academia, y nada más verlo entrar con el nuevo dragón, se fue a un saliente del acantilado. No tenía ganas de ver el espectáculo que iba a dar esa cría de dragón.

Junto con los jinetes, estaban sus dragones. Esperando un veredicto a la nueva especie. Cuando hicieron el "test de reacción anguilar" salieron volando de allí. Jugar con las anguilas no era nada bueno.

Stormfly voló a una distancia prudente y vio a Toothless apartado del resto. Ni siquiera había ido al entrenamiento.

"Toothless"

"¿Qué pasa Stormfly?" la Deadly Nadder se posó a su lado.

"No estás con Hiccup. ¿Qué pasó?"

"Nada. Es solo que trajo a ese dragón en miniatura. Solo traerá problemas. Su madre lo está buscando."

"Pero es muy lindo, ¿en serio crees que su madre es tan peligrosa?"

El Night Fury movió la cabeza en un movimiento de asentimiento. Esos dragones come-anguilas eran peligrosos. Desde el peñasco podía ver cómo los jinetes de sus compañeros celebraban a cada descubrimiento sobre el dragón.

"Ayer oí un rugido y salí para comprobar que todo estaba bien."

"¿Y lo está?"

"No. Su madre se está acercando"

Stormfly lo veía demasiado preocupado por un dragón ajeno. Ellos podrían hablar con la madre y decirle que todo había sido un malentendido. ¿Qué problema había? Sin más, levantó el vuelo y volvió a bajar a la academia.

Según el Manual de Dragones, Torch, no encajaba con ningún tipo y mientras Snotlout proponía nombres en relación a sus habilidades, Fishlegs y Hiccup, iban a hacerle la última prueba: el vuelo.

\- ¡Toothless! ¿Qué dices? ¿Vamos a volar?

"Ni pienses que le daré clases a una ardilla"

Volvió a llamarlo, pero el Nigth Fury no se dignó a bajar. Snotlout se ofreció voluntario y junto con Hookfang dieron un espectáculo digno de ver.

"¿Contento?" rugió Hookfang

\- No intentes superarnos.

Torch empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo y se elevó apenas unos centímetros del suelo. Cuando estuvo más alto, emitió chispas y aumentó la velocidad. Cambió de rumbo y dio vueltas al recinto. Cuando volvió al punto inicial, con Hiccup, se dieron cuenta de que su vuelo dejaba una marca en forma de espiral en el suelo.

\- Typhoomerang - fue el nombre que decidió Fishlegs para la nueva especie de dragón.

Ya en la noche, Toothless decidió quedarse en guardia por si la madre Typhoomerang aparecía. Oyó un rugido a lo lejos, pero más cerca que la última vez. Intentó avisar a Hiccup, pero no sirvió. Más bien, se ganó una reprimenda y acabó durmiendo fuera de casa por vigilar más de cerca a la madre.

Al día siguiente, después de una pelea, Hiccup llegó a la conclusión de que lo mejor era separarlos y siendo Torch tan pequeño, Toothless tendría que dormir en otro sitio. Dejó a Torch en la academia y voló con Toothless hacia la cala.

"Confía en mi, es para protegerte"

\- ¡Toothless, la cala es para el otro lado!

Hiccup cambió la posición del pedal y arruinó la última oportunidad de enseñarle a Hiccup lo que quería. Acabó solo en la cala y sin jinete para poder salir. Tenía que planear algo y pronto.

Ni Hiccup ni Toothless pudieron dormir bien.

En la academia, mientras tenían una "discusión sobre el poder" llegaron los mellizos con otra de sus locas noticias.

\- Tienen que verlo, todo el bosque estaba destruido

\- Sí, era hermoso. Todo el bosque estaba encendido... como una antorcha...

Acto seguido, los jinetes de dragón subieron a lomos de sus dragones y volaron hacia la zona que los hermanos Thorston describían. En efecto, la zona tenía una marca característica, la marca de un Typhoomerang muy grande. A lo lejos se escucharon unos rugidos muy fuertes, alzaron la mirada y vieron la fuente de tal sonido. La madre Typhoomerang sobrevolaba la zona, demasiado cerca y poniéndolos en peligro.

Torch se había trepado a la espalda de Fishlegs, y al ver que la madre se acercaba cada vez más, se lo pasó a Tuff y de él pasó por Ruff y Snotlout, hasta llegar a Hiccup.

\- Ve con tu madre... - Hiccup soltó a Torch y empezó a alejarse - ¡Corran!

\- ¡Hiccup!

El chico había salido corriendo sin darle tiempo a Astrid de subirse en Stormfly y alcanzarle. ¿A dónde estaba yendo?

"Astrid, vamos" rugió la Nadder.

Todos los jinetes subieron en sus dragones y volaron detrás de la madre Typhoomerang, pero no le daban alcance. Con sus enormes alas, avanzaba mucho más rápido que cualquier dragón.

"¡Devuélveme a mi cría!"

Hiccup corría todo lo rápido que le permitía su pierna buena, escapando a las llamaradas de la madre Typhoomerang e intentando escapar de Torch. Se estaba quedando sin espacio para correr y en un intento de salvar el día se desvió hacia la cala.

\- ¡Toothless!

El jinete saltó al vacío y fue el dragón quien amortiguó la caída.

\- Gracias amigo, siento no haberte escuchado.

"Ya hablaremos de eso más tarde"

Hiccup mandó a Toothless a poner en práctica sus maniobras de evasión, pero la madre dragón no se rendía fácilmente y mucho menos si su cría estaba a lomos de ese dragón negro. Viéndose en desventaja, el jinete sugirió usar su tamaño -pequeño en comparación- para lograr calmar a la madre y así lo consiguió cuando aterrizó -de mala manera- en medio del bosque.

-Espero que esté bien...

"¡Mami!" Quizá fue el primer rugido con sentido de Torch e iba dirigido a su madre.

Torch empujaba con su cabeza a su madre, intentando que despertara.

"Mi pequeño" rugió la Typhoomerang, dando la bienvenida de nuevo a su hijo perdido. Las otras dos crías se acercaron y lo saludaron. Por fin estaban todos de vuelta a donde debían estar. Jinete y dragón esperaron para despedirse de Torch y volvieron a la aldea.

Se habían llevado una gran lección ese día: el jinete guía al dragón, pero también tiene que escucharlo.

* * *

Creo que me estoy excediendo con esto de los capítulos. Quiero hacerlos supercortos, pero mi mente dice "no, escríbelo como ese debe", además de que a ratos se me olvida que quiero escribirlo desde el punto de vista de los dragones. En fin, contesto:

**26lunas: **aunque a mi eso de poner a los dragones en parejitas -siendo que no son de la misma especie- no me agrade del todo o me sea difícil de expresar, lo estoy intentando. Lo prometo. Espero no decepcionar :) Un saludo.

**Hashashin:** Oh, gracias. Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado. ¡Que la inspiración no te abandone! (?) Un saludo.

**srto:** Por ahora serán amigos. Luego no sé... me es difícil relacionarlos como algo más, pero prometo que haré mi mejor intento. Un saludo.

**YesyHaddock:** Me haces sentir pequeña cuando dices que vas a la universidad. Meh, los estudios son primero. Sé de que capítulo me hablas y lo tendré en cuenta ;) Muchas suerte en tus estudios, espero que te haya gustado.

En fin, ya contestado todo, prometo que el próximo capítulo vendrá pronto (a finales de mes mas o menos). También invitarlos a leer mi otro fic _"My life, my choice"_ que he empezado a publicar hace poco. Invitación sin compromiso.

Se despide,

Heimao3


	23. Chapter 23

Sé que dije que a finales del mes pasado actualizaría, pero por no soltar dos actualizaciones de golpe, decidí retrasar esta para revisarla mejor y tal. En fin, espero que les guste.

Conste que estoy haciendo todo lo posible porque haya más interacción Toothless-Stormfly. Ustedes están haciendo que tenga ganas de escribir sobre ellos.

* * *

**23\. Confianza**

"En serio era tan grande"

"Sí Stormfly. Era enorme. Sus alas ocupaban casi todo."

\- ¿Lo intentamos Toothless?

"Dame un momento Storm"

Hiccup acomodó el pedal de forma en que la cola no se moviera ni se plegara y acto seguido, se lanzó del lomo de su dragón, saltando al vacío y esperando al momento justo para que el Night Fury lo recogiera al vuelo.

\- Muy bien, muy justo, pero muy bien.

Toothless volvió a la formación con los demás dragones.

"¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

"Wow, eso fue increíble Toothless."

Astrid dio un toque en las espinas de Stormfly para acercarla a Hookfang. Al parecer no se habían dado cuenta de que el ejercicio de confianza continuaba y Snotlout se había lanzado al vacío.

-¡Hookfang! ¡Despierta!

"Hookfang"

"¡Rápido!"

"¿Qué pasa?" solo entonces el Monstruous Nightmare se dio cuenta de que no tenía ningún peso molesto en su lomo. Snotlout ya no estaba y para cuando lo localizó, voló lo más rápido que pudo para que no tocara suelo y aunque lo salvó de una choque doloroso contra el suelo, cayeron en un tejado y no cualquier tejado, nada más y nada menos que el tejado de la casa de Mildew, conocido como el viejo-gruñón-que-vivía-apartado-y-odia-a-los-dragones.

\- ¡Me las pagarán! - todos oyeron el grito de Mildew cuando Snotlout y Hookfang huían.

\- Esto solo traerá problemas.

Hiccup no se equivocaba. Al día siguiente, en la academia todos los vikingos estaban reunidos viendo al Hideous Zippleback de los Thorston durmiendo rodeado de las botas que la noche anterior habían dejado en la puerta de sus respectivas casas.

\- ¡Esto es un atopello!

\- ¿Cómo vamos a trabajar ahora?

\- ¡Tengo los pies fríos!

Tras una reprimenda de Gobber, todo el mundo se retiró a sus quehaceres. Los dragones quedaron sin castigo para desgracia de Mildew.

Hiccup sabía que Mildew tenía algo de razón al pensar en los dragones como bestias salvajes, pues en un pasado no muy lejano lo fueron. Por tanto, ideó un plan de vigilancia: Patrulla Nocturna.

No fue tan gran idea cuando no dio resultados y se encontraron con un gran desastre en el Gran Salón. Varios vikingos se reunieron allí -incluidos los jinetes- para deliberar lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto, fuera del Gran Salón, los dragones discutían sobre el tema.

"Nosotros no hemos robado nada. Solo peces."

"Y pan."

"Pero nunca botas malolientes" Barf y Belch habían sido acusados del robo de las botas e intentaban defenderse.

"Yo tampoco he entrado en el Gran Salón. El padre de Snotlout lo prohibió"

"¿Qué hacemos Toothless? Pronto nos culparán de algo a nosotros."

"Tranquila Storm, creo que ya sé quién es el culpable. Por ahora, ustedes no hagan nada raro."

"¿Qué pasa? ¿Piensas que fuimos nosotros?" Hookfang rugió a la defensiva.

"¡No! Piensa. Si hacemos algo mal, nos echarán de la isla. El padre de Hiccup está enfadado."

"Hay que mantener la calma" Stormfly intentaba apoyar a Toothless y apaciguar la situación. Meatlug, en silencio, también los apoyaba.

Los jinetes salieron del Gran Salón y dieron la noticia a los dragones.

\- Lo sentimos chicos, pero mi padre dice que a partir de ahora tienen que dormir en la Academia.

Un rugido generalizado mostró su desacuerdo. ¿Cómo decirles que ellos no eran los culpables?

Volaron por la isla, disfrutando del poco tiempo que les quedaba antes del anochecer.

"Esto no puede estar pasando" rugió Meatlug cuando aterrizaron a las puertas de la Academia.

\- Esto es culpa de...

\- Ni lo digas Fishlegs. Al menos mi dragón no necesita una nana y una mantita para dormir.

\- Pero es tu culpa de que nuestros dragones tengan que dormir aquí.

"Lo sabía, sabía que era culpa de ese niño"

"¡Silencio Barf!"

"Oblígame"

"Si te metes con él, te metes conmigo"

"Ahora verán" Hookfang prendió su cuerpo en llamas e intentó atacarles.

Hiccup reparó en que el ataque en el Gran Salón no coincidía con el enfado que estaba teniendo el Monstrous Nightmare en ese momento. Rápidamente, montó en Toothless y voló hacia la aldea, tenía que hablar con su padre.

Dejó a Toothless fuera e intentó por todos los medios convencer a su padre de que encerrar a los dragones no era buena idea.

El Night Fury se acomodó en la entrada a esperar a su jinete. Seguramente después tendría que llevarlo a casa.

De repente escuchó unos sonidos que no encajaban.

"¿Quién anda ahí?"

Toothless empezó a bajar por la escalinata y llegó a la plaza. Vio una sombra colarse en el arsenal de armas, pero no distinguió a quién. Entró y no vio a nadie, solo sintió cómo la ventanilla del final se abrió bruscamente quizá por el viento. Pudo sentir un olor característico, que ya había olido antes y que era tapado por otro.

"Oh, no"

Pudo ver un barril lleno de aceite con una cuerda encendida en un extremo y por poco no le da tiempo a salir de la armería para evitar la explosión.

"Tengo que avisar a Hiccup"

Corrió para avisarle, pero ya estaba al pie de las escaleras, ayudando a apagar el fuego.

\- ¡Ha sido él! - el dragón oyó una acusación en su contra.

Tanto jinetes como jefe y herrero se reunieron en la calcinada armería para ver los desperfectos. Desafortunadamente no se había salvado nada. Mildew intentaba que Stoick castigara de verdad a los dragones y así lo consiguió.

\- Hiccup, estos dragones han causado mucho daño. Quiero que se vayan.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Al término de mañana, no habrá ningún dragón en Berk - anunció el jefe al resto de aldeanos.

Toothless también lo oyó, aquello no era bueno.

En la mañana siguiente, un barco estaba preparado para zarpar hacia Dragon Island. Los jinetes fueron a la academia para recoger a los dragones. Toothless fue quien dio la noticia.

"Nos quieren lejos de Berk."

"¿Qué pasó?"

"La armería se incendió y me acusaron a mi de haberla quemado"

"Oh no"

\- Lo siento chicos, pero... mi padre ha dicho que tenemos que llevarlos a Dragon Island antes de que acabe el día.

La tristeza se notaba en el ambiente. Iban a separarse por un tiempo indeterminado. Estaban acostumbrándose a la vida humana y lo habían hecho bien, pero al parecer había gente que no aceptaba eso.

Cuando llegaron a Dragon Island, llegó el momento más difícil:la despedida.

"No te olvidaré Astrid, volveremos a vernos" La rubia vikinga acarició el mentón de la Nadder.

"Chicos, no se vayan. Aquí también podemos explotar cosas." Los mellizos se despedían de su dragón de dos cabezas de uno en uno.

"Fishlegs, ¿por qué no te quedas conmigo? No... no te vayas..." Meatlug se tiró al suelo.

\- Te voy a echar de menos...

"Yo... ¡mira, un pájaro!" Hookfang corrió detrás del ave, no quería despedirse.

"Hicccup..."

\- Volveré amigo. Lo prometo.

"Pero, sabes que no he sido yo..."

\- Tienes que quedarte aquí y cuidar de los otros dragones.

"Pero..."

Hiccup extendió la mano y Toothless recordó el momento en el que se conocieron. Acercó la cabeza e hicieron contacto. El chico se agachó y lo abrazó. Estaba alejándose de su mejor amigo. Se separó y empezó a caminar hacia el barco.

"Te esperaré."

Toothless vio cómo se alejaba el barco con todos los jinetes. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser la causa de que los echaran a todos y sobre todo porque no pudo demostrar su inocencia.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"No es culpa tuya, lo sabes ¿no?"

"No." rugió el Night Fury "Sé que todo esto fue una trampa para nosotros."

"Lo sé Tooth, pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada. Solo esperar.

"Gracias Storm"

Los días pasaban y las ganas de volver crecían, pero no podían faltar a la palabra de Stoick. Si lo hacían, corrían el riesgo de ser desterrados para siempre. Stormfly hacía un recorrido por la costa todos los días con Toothless, pero siempre se quedaba unos pasos atrás cuando este se acercaba a una pequeña hendidura en la roca. Allí había escondido la silla de montar que Hiccup había hecho para él.

El Night Fury se dio la vuelta y vio a Hookfang peleando con Barf y Belch.

"¡Yo pesqué esos pescados!"

"Fuimos nosotros"

"¡Mienten!"

"¡Basta!" rugió para separarlos.

En seguida se separaron y aprovechó para ir a un saliente por encima del mar, mirando el horizonte, para ver si Hiccup en verdad volvería a por él.

"Volverá Tooth, él te lo prometió."

"Para ti es fácil decirlo. En cualquier momento puedes volar e irte."

Stormfly lo miró sorprendida, no se esperaba esa respuesta de él, pero tenía razón. Ella podía volar, él no.

"Lo siento Storm, no era mi intención, es solo que..."

"Tranquilo, te entiendo."

Toothless sonrió. La niebla no le dejaba ver ni rastro de un barco, simplemente estaba perdiendo el tiempo.

"¿Vamos a por algo que comer?"

"Claro"

No había mucho que hacer en Dragon Island. Pocos dragones se quedaban en la isla por esa época. Además estaba el tema del volcán, que emitía toda esa niebla que impedía ver claramente. Se aburrían en la nostalgia de volver a ver a sus jinetes.

Lo que no sabían, era que al alba del día siguiente, todo cambiaría.

"¿Qué es eso?" Stormfly había divisado un punto oscuro en el horizonte.

"No lo sé... parece... un barco." Toothless en verdad quería pensar que era un barco y que en él estaba Hiccup volviendo a por él.

"Debe ser Hiccup."

Ambos dragones fueron en busca de sus compañeros, para darles la noticia de que habían vuelto a por ellos. Cuando estuvieron todos enterados, se dieron cuenta de que algo no cuadraba.

"No es por aguarles la fiesta, pero... ese barco no tiene la bandera de Berk."

"Meatlug tiene razón, ese no es un barco amigo."

"Pero Toothless, entonces... ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Eso, ¿esperamos o vamos a investigar?"

"Yo iré a ver." Stormfly levantó el vuelo y se elevó a una buena altura para no ser vista por los intrusos. Más a lo lejos divisó un barco, pero no estaba segura de que fuera amigo o enemigo.

"¿Qué viste Storm?" preguntó Toothless.

"No es... Berk... son intrusos... pero tienen... a Hiccup" La Deadly Nadder estaba agitada por haber vuelto tan rápido.

"¿A Hiccup?"

"Ese niño se ha vuelto a meter en líos" rió Hookfang, acompañado de Barf y Belch.

"Cállate Hookfang, tenemos que planear algo."

"¡Espera! También vi otro barco detrás. Un poco lejos y creo que era de Berk."

"Eso significa que estamos en problemas."

Toothless tuvo la idea de que los demás se fueran a por el segundo barco, mientras él se llevaba a Hiccup. No podía salir mal, solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo por si salía mal y no le ponían la silla rápido.

"¿Estarás bien?"

"Sí Storm. Guíalos"

Dieron un pequeño rodeo para llegar al segundo barco sin que los vieran los tripulantes del primer barco. Esperaban que ese plan funcionase.

El Night Fury se había escondido en un gran boquete en la roca que conformaba el volcán. Cuando oyó voces, salió a recibir a su jinete. También vio unos grandes hombres barbudos con cara de pocos amigos, los captores de Hiccup.

Conforme Hiccup se iba acercando a él, el dragón no esperó y se abalanzó dándole la bienvenida.

"Volviste"

\- Ahora no Toothless. Me alegro de verte, pero ahora sígueme el cuento.

El Night Fury entendió a la perfección lo que el chico quería decirle. Todo iba según su plan, y Hiccup ni lo sabía.

"Sigue por ahí, ya casi tienes la silla"

\- ¡Eh! ¿Qué estás haciendo con ese dragón? - bramó el jefe de los Renegados.

\- Por cierto, no soy conquistador de dragones. Soy entrenador de dragones

Hiccup movió el pedal y acomodó la cola justo para cuando Toothless se dio el impulso necesario para volar. Con la niebla no lograron ver que desde el barco los estaban apuntando para atacarlos. Unas rocas enormes pasaron demasiado cerca de ellos, desestabilizándolos y haciendo que perdieran el control de vuelo.

\- ¡Toothless cuidado!

\- ¡Fuego! - mandó Alvin a disparar a sus arqueros.

Casi en cámara lenta, jinete y dragón pudieron ver las flechas que se acercaban peligrosamente hacia ellos, pero ni siquiera les rozaron. El fuego de un dragón las quemó.

"¿Estás bien?"

"Gracias"

\- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me echabas de menos?

"¡Cuidado!" la Nadder vio cómo los Renegados volvían a cargar sus catapultas. Toothless la siguió con su vuelo y se unieron a la formación con los demás dragones.

\- ¡Tenemos que acercarnos! - Hiccup escuchó cómo su padre daba orden de destruir las catapultas enemigas y vio su oportunidad de atacar - ¡Es la nuestra! ¡Vamos!

En su acercamiento, Stormfly fue por detrás de la vela del barco y no vio la gran roca que iba a golpearla. Astrid reaccionó, pero para cuando la dragona hizo su maniobra evasiva, ella no pudo sujetarse y cayó al barco de los Renegados.

"¡Astrid!"

"¡Stormfly! ¡Atrás! ¡Nosotros iremos a por ella!"

Pero Toothless no pudo acercarse. Hiccup mandó a los jinetes tener cuidado con los ataques de sus dragones porque Alvin amenazaba la vida de la rubia, pero Snotlout no hizo caso y Hookfang lanzó una llamarada cercana al barco, creando una nube de vapor. Stoick vio en ello una posibilidad de recuperar a Astrid y mandó a los jinetes a que repitieran el acto.

La nube de vapor que se formó no dejaba ver nada, hecho que aprovecharon los Berkianos para acercarse y contraatacar. El choque de barcos hizo que Alvin aflojara su agarre y soltara a Astrid. Ella lo golpeó y corrió a la zona más alta, lista para que Toothless la agarrara.

\- Sujétate Astrid.

"¡Toothless! ¡Aquí estoy!"

El Night Fury se acercó a la Deadly Nadder y soltó a Astrid en su lomo. Justo a tiempo para ver cómo Alvin caía al mar.

\- ¡Hiccup! ¡Ahora! ¡Quema el barco!

\- ¡Vamos chicos!

"Ataquen con todo"

El barco quedó en llamas cerca de la costa, no era salvable. Los jinetes de Berk volvieron a la aldea más rápido de lo que se fueron. Aunque no fueron bien recibidos por todos, se sentía bien estar de vuelta en casa.

* * *

Wow, creo que he resumido dos capítulos aquí. Se siente bien, no sé. Este capítulo me gustó escribirlo. Contesto:

**26lunas: **no es fácil, pero lo sigo intentando. Espero que te haya gustado :)

**Hashashin:** Eso espero, no hay peor cosa que caer en un bloqueo de escritor. Siento haber retrasado la actualización. Espero que aún así te haya gustado. Pff, mi inspiración llega cuando los tiempos escolares son difíciles. En papel estoy escribiendo todas las ideas que se me vienen a la mente y espero cumplir en un futuro muy cercano.

**srto: **qué bueno que te resultó gracioso, intenté plasmarlo así que fuera un poco cómico. Siento la demora, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

La razón por la que atrasé este capítulo es por publicar _Rutina_, el cual les invito a leer sin compromiso.

Fin de notas,

Heimao3


End file.
